Maui Mob
by Lyric Kelly
Summary: Thomas Magnum receives an unexpected surprise when someone from home comes to visit. And she's brought some trouble along with her. Rick WrightOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magnum PI, Rick, TC, Higgins, Apollo, Zeus, or Hawaii. I only have $20 to my name. Please don't sue me.

* * *

"Mr. Romo? We've found her, sir."

"Are you sure? We cannot afford another mistake, Tony."

The man scowled darkly at the reminder of his past attempts. "Don't worry, sir. We'll take care of her." His eyes narrowed at the figure in blue across the pavilion. "I'll make sure of it."

**Morning, Robin's Nest**

_Business wasn't at its peak lately. I hadn't had a case in weeks, not even a divorce; my phone company was threatening to disconnect my phone; and Higgins was trapped on the property with a sprained ankle. Most people would be discouraged in a situation like this, but not me._

_Nope, I was suicidal._

"Magnum, if you must kill yourself, shed your earthly coil, and relieve me of your presence for eternity, please don't do it in the tidal pool," Higgins called out patiently from his window at Magnum's limp figure in the waters below. "It won't look good for Robin Master's guest to die in a way fitting his novels on his property. And it will probably corrupt the waters in some way."

Zeus and Apollo only snapped their jaws hungrily, staring at the gate to the shore longingly. Higgins winced as he sat back in his chair.

"Lads, patrol!" he ordered crisply. Both dogs bowed their heads and hurried out of the room. Higgins massaged his temple with a sigh; his head ached unbearably from Magnum's recent shenanigans.

Some of Magnum's attempts to break the monotony included inviting his friends and girlfriends to take over the property and run wild. One whole case of Robin Master's best champagne was missing, and Higgins had a sneaky suspicion that Magnum only pretended innocence. Last night, Magnum blasted the volume on his radio until the wee hours of the morning, disrupting Higgin's sleep.

For the first time in Magnum's stay, Higgins desperately wished someone would call and give Magnum some type of occupation. Even a simple divorce case would suffice.

Meanwhile, Magnum resurfaced with a groan and headed tiredly to shore. He began to briskly towel himself off.

_My swim wasn't making me feel better. If anything, it only reminded me that I had absolutely nothing to do. I had cleaned the guest house twice, gone for multiple drives in the Ferrari, exercised like a madman, driven Higgins to the brink of his sanity…_

_Well, I could always go to the King Kamehameha Club and bum a few drinks onto Robin's tab._

As Magnum walked to the guest house, Zeus and Apollo took after him like a shot.

When Higgins heard his name being yelled, a smile graced his features.

* * *

**King Kamehameha Club**

_Slap!_ "Don't ever talk to me again, Rick Wright!" A highly strung (and slightly drunk) blonde staggered away from the bar, grabbing onto nearby chairs and tables to steady herself while her right hand gripped a glass of vodka like a vice.

The people she passed gave her looks of mixed amazement and pity, then turned to see who had caused her reckless and irresponsible behavior in a public place.

Rick winced as he rubbed his jaw gingerly. After a few moments, he glanced suspiciously at Hoki and TC's gleeful expressions.

They desperately tried to keep a straight face for ten seconds.

"Oh, shut up!" he muttered crossly when they went off in peals of laughter. Their continued merriment did not help his present mood in the tiniest bit.

True to form, Rick's love life was not in ship-shape form. It might have something to do with the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off other attractive girls. It could also possibly be that he knew he hadn't found the right one yet. Despite the tough exterior, the heart of a romantic pounded in Rick's chest. He knew that somewhere there was a girl walking around who would be his match in every way possible.

Raising his glass to an eye-catching redhead across the room, he grinned. Didn't mean he couldn't have fun with the other girls until she showed up!

"I liked her," TC referred to the blonde earlier.

"Me, too. She gives good tips," Hoki agreed, wiping down a glass. At Rick's glare, however, he fell silent. Not a good idea to annoy the hand that feeds you.

Rick drained his glass before placing it back on the counter. "Why can't I find a normal girl?" he asked no one in particular. "Another Scotch, Hoki."

"Mr. Rick, you'll find the right one. She just hasn't shown up yet."

"Sure she will. Then she'll take one look at him and jet!" TC added, cracking up. Rick's annoyed look only furthered TC's laughter.

"Ah, what's the use? He's right." Rick's countenance became glum. "She'll walk in that door," he gestured towards the front, his hand following his arm's motion, "take one look at me and…"

TC's clowning ceased. Hoki's hand froze mid-wipe.

_It seems crazy but you must believe  
There's nothing calculated, nothing planned  
Please forgive me if I seem naive  
I would never want to force your hand  
But please understand, I'd be good for you  
_

Standing at the front door to the club was a miniature Venus. She shifted from foot to foot, scanning the club with a searching look in her vibrant honey-brown eyes and delicate features. Her dark hair fell in waves to the middle of her back. Her slim form was covered in a linen-white wrap dress, delicately covering her skin. A single tuberose blossom graced behind her right ear. From this distance, she looked a few inches shorter than Rick.

Then their eyes met.

A shy smile curved onto her lips before she ducked her head and continued her search. Rick, looking like a man lost in a dream, slowly stood up and walked to the front of the club.

_I almost always rush in like this  
Twenty seconds after saying hello  
Telling strangers I'm too good to miss  
If I'm wrong I hope you'll tell me so  
_

While walking, he racked his brain for something intelligent to say. Something witty, something memorable…

"Hi."

_But you really should know, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you_

His inane opening comment made him wish he could sink through the floor and disappear forever. He sounded like a high school girl with her crush!

But she smiled and returned the greeting, "Hello."

"Are you a member of the club?" Oh, the comments got better and better.

"No, I'm actually looking for someone. I was hoping he'd be here, but…" her voice trailed off and she shrugged her shoulders. Rick's hopes nose-dived at the mysterious "_he_."

_I won't go on if I'm boring you  
But do you understand my point of view?  
_

"Well, you're welcome to stay," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I mean, we're not going to drag you out by your hair for not belonging here."

Even TC, who was intently watching the conversation from his post at the bar, banged his head onto the nearest hard surface. Rick flinched at his stupidity, but he could not for the life of him get his mouth to cooperate with his brain. With other girls, he could act suave and sophisticated. But there was something about the way she tilted her head and smiled that made his tongue trip.

_Do you like what you hear, what you see  
And would you be good for me too?_

* * *

_As I drove to the club, my mind starting to wander. I had done a lot of mental ramblings during the past few weeks. Why are we here? What happens to us after we die?_

Magnum let out a yelp and swerved when a dark car flew past the Ferrari. He shouted something unintelligible at the driver.

_Who in their right mind gave that man a license!_

_I'm not talking of a hurried night  
A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye  
Creeping home before it gets too light_

_That's not the reason that I caught your eye  
_

The girl only laughed at Rick's comment. "Thanks. My scalp's a little sensitive." She patted her head for emphasis.

Rick felt the tension in him slowly dropping into complete ease.

"So, what does your boyfriend look like?" he asked casually. "Maybe I've seen him."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend!" she said assuredly. "He's my older brother. I haven't seen him in a while, so I don't know how much he's changed. He's the worst correspondent in the world."

Thinking of Magnum's horrible handwriting, Rick commented, "I dunno, I know a qualified champion myself.

"So what's your brother's name? Maybe I can help you find him."

_Which has to imply, I'd be good for you  
I'd be surprisingly good for you_

During their conversation, Rick's hand had casually brushed against hers. He now held her small palm in his.

"It's…"

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she called out, "TOM!"

Rick followed her gaze to see Thomas Magnum walking through the door with a look of complete astonishment on his face.

Magnum froze when he heard a familiar voice shout, "TOM!"

He quickly scanned the area, until he saw Rick standing next to a girl in white, who was staring at him with a smile on her face.

A responding grin crossed his.

"Juliet Magnum, what in the world are you doing here?" he demanded as he quickly hurried to Julie and hugged her fiercely. He spun her around as she laughed with pure joy at seeing her older brother again.

Rick looked over at TC, who looked as shocked as he did.

* * *

Author's Note: _I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You_ sung by Madonna in _Evita_. If you review, I'll give you chocolate chip cookies:-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Magnum PI or Hawaii. Sadly, the US government is not willing to give up Hawaii to broke college students. Why not?

* * *

Rick watched the scene in front of him with astonishment. Thomas had a sister? A younger sister? A younger sister who had the face of an angel and the figure of a model?

Meanwhile, Magnum gave the girl another squeeze then pushed her an arm's length away. "Let me take a look at you! You look fantastic, Julz!"

Julie (at least, that's what Rick assumed her name was) laughed and shook her head. "Tommy's still a flatterer," she protested modestly. "Hawaii seems to agree with you, Tom. You haven't changed in… oh, how many years has it been? _Five_!"

Magnum gave her a sheepish grin. "I was busy?"

"Doing what, climbing through hedges to get pictures of cheating spouses?" Her hands fell to her hips in a stern manner.

TC chuckled at her summary of Magnum's work. "Hey, TM, keep this one around! I like her." Then he paused. "At least, I would like her if I knew who she was?" His pointed look apparently confused Julie.

"Tom, you didn't tell them about me?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Ah…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

"Tom?" Thirteen year-old Thomas Magnum blinked sleepily until his father's stern face came into focus. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to wake up. "Tom, your mother and I have a surprise for you downstairs."

At the sound of his mother, Tom's face lit up and he hurriedly threw his robe on before tumbling noisily down the stairs. His mother had gone to the hospital the day before, and no one would explain why. But she must be better for her to be home so soon!

His mother stood at the foot, with a small bundle of cloth in her arms. Tom's mood changed from happily surprised to plain confusion.

"Mom, what is…"

Then a small little fist appeared from the blankets. To Tom's awe, his mother drew back the folds to reveal a small but sweet little face. The baby yawned and blinked at Tom. Its little brown eyes seemed fascinated with the new person in the room.

_Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
_

Slowly walking to his mother, Tom cautiously held out a hand. "Mom, is it… ours?"

Nodding, his mother blinked back tears as her son met his new sibling.

Tom's hand gently caressed the soft little cheek. A tiny hand reached up and curled its fingers around his smallest one. A smile bloomed onto Tom's face. "What's his name?"

"_Her_ name," his father corrected in a booming voice that startled the baby into tears, "is Juliet Denise Magnum. Your mother picked it out," he added, frowning with disapproval. Thomas Henry Magnum the Third thought it sounded like a name out of one of those trashy romance novels his wife liked to read.

Tom opened his arms, offering to comfort the baby for his now tired and unhappy mother. She cautioned him while handing over his little sister.

The moment she was in his arms, she stopped crying.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

"Yeah, it's ok," Tom soothed her more, rocking back and forth. "I'm gonna teach you how to ride a bike, and how to throw a ball, and you'll be so cute you'll drive all the boys crazy, and I'm gonna take care of you, Julie. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise."

* * *

"I still can't believe you never told us you had a younger sister!" TC exclaimed.

The scene had moved from the front of the club to the back porch. After a brief explanation by Thomas that, yes, Julie was his sister, Rick offered to pay for lunch.

_Now that I thought about it, that was the last thing Rick had said for a while. I wondered if he was feeling well. TC had told me on the way outside that Rick had broken up with his latest girlfriend moments before Julie walked in. I guess I sort of stunned him a bit._

Magnum suddenly noticed how Rick's eyes rarely strayed from Julie.

_Huh. Maybe not._

Julie finally noticed Rick's silence and decided to bring him in.

"Thanks again for the lovely meal," she said, smiling at him brightly. She squeezed Magnum's hand affectionately. "It's been so long since I saw Tom, and he's told me so much about all of you."

Rick nodded, playing with his food. He felt his face growing hot at the looks on TC and Magnum's faces, dreading the fact that they had probably figured out the reason for Rick's silence. He couldn't explain it, though. Something about her left him tongue-tied.

"So where are you staying?" Magnum was asking Julie.

"Well, I didn't really plan that far ahead," Julie hesitated, as if she wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't really want to stay at a hotel, but…"

"Stay with me!" Magnum offered. "Higgins'll probably mind, which thrills me, and Robin Masters won't care, which gets me off the hook."

"Thomas, those guard dogs of Higgins will eat her alive!" TC warned.

"Guard dogs?" Julie asked, confused.

"Higgins has two Dobermans that patrol the place, remember?" Magnum reminded her. "And I'm not their favorite person in the world."

At that, Rick snorted. "Favorite? They think he's walking kibble!"

Julie arched an eyebrow at Magnum, a smile on her face. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that."

* * *

Soon, the two Magnums were on the road and on their way to Robin's Nest.

Julie tapped her fingers to the radio, smiling into the sunshine. "I can see why you'd prefer here to home. It's gorgeous."

"It also is as far away from Dad as possible," Magnum reminded her.

An impatient noise came from her. "When are you two going to stop that Alpha Male act?" Her tone changed. "He misses you, Tom, you know that. And you miss him."

"He'll never change, Julie." Magnum sighed. "He's getting old, though."

"Just visit, Tommy? You can stay with me, instead of him."

Magnum smiled at her magnanimous offer. "I doubt your Resident Advisor will let your brother stay in your dorm with you."

"Oh, you haven't heard? I have an apartment off campus now."

_Julie had received her Bachelor's in English about three years ago, at the University of Chicago. Since then, she spent a year abroad only to return to Chicago for her Master's. Her ambitions continued to be vague, a fact which frustrated my father and worried me._

"Decided what you want to do when you grow up?" Magnum asked. He winced when she hit him on the arm. "Jeez, it's just a question!"

"You didn't phrase it nicely!" she protested.

"C'mon, Julie, you have the ambition of a ten year-old! When are you going to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"You're just like Dad, Tom, and that's not a compliment!"

Their bickering continued down the road. They were so involved that they didn't see the dark car tailing them. Nor did they see it veer off after they pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**Later, Robin's Nest**

Higgins hobbled over to the refrigerator, wincing every step of the way. He felt no pain, thanks to the medications his doctor had left that morning, but he caught a glance of himself in the reflection of the window. He thanked whatever celestial power that Magnum was not there to see his humiliation.

"HIGGINS!"

_Speaking of Magnum_… The growls and barks of the lads could be heard all over the grounds.

"Higgins, this isn't funny! I have a guest with me!"

Inwardly weighing his choices, Higgins reluctantly hobbled to the window and called out, "Lads-"

Then he realized the dogs had ceased barking. In fact, the grounds were silent.

Higgins felt his heart leap to his throat. As fast as he could, he limped down the stairs, breathing threats against Magnum all the way. "If you've injured my lads in any way…"

A young woman knelt on the ground next to the lads, rubbing behind their ears and cooing compliments. "Well, you're just so handsome, aren't you? I bet you drive all the girls crazy… Good boys, good boys!"

Magnum leaned against the side of the Ferrari, his arms crossed over his chest and his head shaking in wonderment.

"LADS!" Higgins snapped his fingers, to no avail. "Zeus, Apollo!" Nothing. "Please?"

They looked over at Higgins as if to say, "Do we have to?"

The girl stood, wiping her hands off on her dress. "You must be Higgins." She gave him a warm smile.

_I had never seen Higgins melt like this to anyone. It was almost enough to call a flood alert on the island. Honestly, if anyone asked me, I thought it was one of the most endearing sights I had seen._

"I… What… What have you done to my dogs?" Higgins stuttered, utterly bewildered.

"Higgins," Magnum said with a smirk, "I don't think you've met my sister, Julie."

* * *

**King Kamehameha Club**

Rick looked up at the sound of a knock on his office's door. George, one of his head waiters, stuck his head in. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Yeah, come in!" Rick quickly finished the paper in front of him before looking back up. "George, I have a group of guests coming this evening for dinner, and I want them to have a wonderful time."

"Yes, sir."

"They should be here around seven; I want everything to look fantastic for them. The best table, the best service, the works." He waved a hand to emphasize his point.

George looked perplexed, but nodded.

Rick went back to what he was doing until he realized that George had not left. "Well?"

"Uh, sir? You didn't say who the guests were."

"Oh." Rick's face started to turn red. "Um, it's a few of my friends."

"A few lady friends, sir?" George asked cautiously.

"No, one lady with two gentlemen… Why?" Rick asked, looking miffed.

"Just wondering, sir; do you want the lighting dark, as usual?"

The reminder of Rick's past dinner dates filled him with loathing. "No! This girl's special, not some two-dollar tramp! Now get back to work!"

If Rick had looked up, he would have seen George grinning as he walked out to inform the staff that Mr. Rick had a new girlfriend, and apparently this one was "special."

* * *

A man dressed in a suit hurried across the street to a payphone. After dialing the number, he squinted at the sky.

A muffled greeting reached his ears.

"Ah, Mr. Romo, sir? She's staying at a place called 'Robin's Nest.' Yeah, she went with a big guy, about six and a half feet. Looks tough. Security tight." Pause. "Yeah, we'll try tomorrow. I'll see if he takes her out or not."

* * *

Author's Note: _When You Say Nothing at All_, sung by Alison Krauss. Review, c'est vouz-plais? 


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again, I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nadda. Sometimes wish I owned Rick

* * *

_Isn't it romantic?  
Music in the night, a dream that can be heard._

The tinkering sound of a piano playing, "Isn't it Romantic?" greeted Magnum and Julie's ears as they entered the club. "Tom, it's just like a movie!" Julie whispered, her eyes glowing excitedly.

"Yeah, it's a step up from greasy pizzerias and Chinese take-out—Ow!" He winced when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"You try eating fancy when you're on a budget!" she challenged him.

Their squabbling was quickly interrupted by the maitre de. "Magnum, you're not allowed in after six!" he hissed, worriedly scanning the club for Higgins.

"Haku'um, it's ok-"

"They're here with me," Rick finished, appearing at their sides. "Glad you two could make it." His hand had found Julie's, and he now lifted it to his mouth, dropping a kiss on the top.

_Isn't it romantic?  
Moving shadows write the oldest magic word.  
_

Magnum cleared his throat emphatically, his arm creeping around his sister's waist.

"Tom!" she whispered, embarrassed by her brother's behavior.

"Hey, TC!" Magnum quickly changed the subject.

TC, looking slightly uncomfortable in a dress suit, walked over to them. "Man, Rick, I don't know how you wear these things every day! I feel like I'm in one of them straight-jackets!"

"Oh, TC, you look handsome," Julie said consolingly.

TC might have been blushing, but it was hard to tell. "Uh, thanks, Miss-"

"TC, it's Julie," she interrupted him. "Or Julz, pick your poison."

"Your table's ready," the maitre de announced.

_I hear the breezes playing in the trees above  
While all the world is saying you were meant for love.  
_

The moment she walked into the club, Julie had felt Rick's eyes on her. And, truth be told, she had chosen her dress hoping he'd notice. She could not help but notice his attention on her during lunch. After all, he had walked across a club to introduce himself to her! But he had backed off when he realized she was "Thomas's little sister."

That didn't stop him from pulling out her chair for her when they reached the table, though. Or his eyes from scanning her when she sat.

And no wonder, she had chosen a dark strapless dress that clung to her curves. Her hair was pinned up, too, emphasizing her neck and shoulders. The girl knew how to put herself to the best advantage.

The ambiance reminded Julie of those old black and white films she loved to watch with Tom and their mother, when they were little. _Mom would have love it here_, she thought absently. She could tell that Rick must have put a lot of time into making the Kamehameha Club into the spectacular venue it was.

"So, Julie, how do you like my club?" Rick asked as soon as they were all seated. She repeated her earlier thoughts about the club. And she couldn't help but notice Rick's pleased expression at her delight.

_Isn't it romantic  
Merely to be young on such a night as this?_

Rick noticed how she relaxed during the meal, soon dropping the social butterfly. Her smiles dropped in brightness, but looked more natural as the evening wore on.

Soon, she was even treating them to embarrassing stories about Magnum.

"JULIE!" Magnum's face was a new shade of red as Rick and TC went off in peals of laughter at her recollection of Magnum trying to sneak in at two in the morning, only to find that Julie had sabotaged his only route into the house.

"I hope you stay around for a while, girl," TC said admiringly. "You'll keep Thomas on his toes."

"Actually…" Julie looked over at Magnum, who looked just as curious about her future plans. "I was hoping that I could stay with Tom for a while. You know, take a break from school."

"And do what? Freeload off of me?" Magnum asked. "I'm broke, remember?"

"Money's not an issue, Tom; you know that!"

"Uh," TC cleared his throat, "it will be; he never has any cash. He has a tab here the size of the National Debt!"

"Not if we use Dad's money-" Julie broke off and bit her lip nervously.

"_Dad's_ money?" Rick asked skeptically. "Who's your dad, Vanderbilt?"

Magnum sighed as Julie rubbed her temples. Magnum's fists clenched, but he finally said, "Thomas Henry Magnum, grandson of the inventor of the Magnum bullet."

_Isn't it romantic?  
Every note that's sung is like a lover's kiss.

* * *

_

Magnum was still at the table, but Julie, TC and Rick had known he needed to be alone. Rick announced abruptly that Julie needed to see the view from the back, and quickly ushered them over. Magnum didn't even notice.

"Who would have guessed that Thomas is a millionaire?" TC asked no one in particular, looking out over the ocean. Julie, standing next to him on the balcony, shook her head.

"He's not exactly the walking poster-child for 'little rich kid,'" she said wryly.

"Julie, can I ask you a question?" Rick asked.

"You just did," she pointed out.

Rick shook his head at her humor, but pursued. "Why doesn't he talk about you and your parents? In 'Nam, he never talked about having a family or anything. The way you two are, I thought he'd mention you at least."

A heavy sigh escaped Julie. "It's… complicated."

"Try us."

TC turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest. Rick forwent the imposing posture, but put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head towards her.

"Dad didn't want a daughter; he's made that clear every day of my whole life. When I was born, Dad had already started lecturing Tom on 'manly duties' and what was expected of him in life. Tom was always protective of me, since Dad didn't care two straws." At that, Rick's face and fists tightened, but he only nodded curtly for her to continue. "When Tom turned eighteen, Dad enrolled him into Harvard, wanting Tom to make him proud. Tom didn't go; he enlisted for Vietnam and didn't come back."

"You haven't seen him since before 'Nam?" TC asked incredulously.

"No, I visited him while he was there, and he visited me at college a few times. But he hasn't spoken to Dad since he left home."

"You still didn't answer why he doesn't talk about you," Rick finally said.

Julie's face turned suspiciously red.

"What?" Rick asked flatly. Something told him he didn't want to know.

Hesitating, Julie finally answered. "Tom thinks his friends aren't good enough for me."

Rick felt the hidden implication like a kick in the gut. What was he thinking, anyway? That she would somehow be swept off her feet by him? She was Thomas's little sister, and probably would only think of him with brotherly regard, if anything at all. Besides, he was probably about ten years older than her, at minimum.

_Sweet symbols in the moonlight,  
Do you mean that I will fall in love perchance?  
Isn't it romance?_

_ I knew Julie didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject, but if she had it meant she was desperate to stay here. That worried me. I decided to play it cool, pretend I didn't notice, and hopefully get to the bottom of this._

"Hey, guys!" Magnum finally joined them, using forced cheeriness. "What's going on?"

Julie gave both TC and Rick panicked looks. If Magnum knew what she had told them, he'd be both embarrassed and angry.

"I was just telling Julie how great our beach is!" Rick lied. "Maybe you two can come over tomorrow and swim or something!"

TC gave Rick an incredulous look.

_ Two invitations, in one day, from Rick to use the club? I wish I had invited Julie to visit earlier!_

"What do you think, Julz?" Magnum asked casually.

"Sure!" Julie looked surprised at the invitation. As soon as Magnum's back was turned, she mouthed, "_Thank you_," to Rick.

He nodded and winked at her.

Julie felt a fluttery sensation in her abdomen, but ignored it. She could have a harmless crush on Rick, right?

* * *

The drive back to the house was mostly silent. Julie looked thoughtfully out the window, while Magnum kept glancing over at her.

_ How does one ask one's sister if she likes his friend? I knew without a doubt now that Rick liked Julie; he might even be falling in love with her._

"So, what did you think of Rick and TC?"

_ Yep, subtlety is my middle name._

"Oh, they were nice," Julie replied absently.

"Nice? Is that all?" Magnum glanced over again. "C'mon, Julz, spill!"

"Tom, you are such a gossip!" Julie turned to him, looking annoyed.

"Well, they're my best friends! I want to know if you liked them!"

"And I answered your question! I like them! They seem great! I'm glad that they were in Vietnam with you! Ok!"

_ Something was definitely up. Why was she so defensive? _

Magnum suddenly grinned.

_ Maybe Rick's cause wasn't a lost one, after all.

* * *

_

**Robin's Nest**

Magnum turned in immediately after they got back. He gave her the bed and pretended to fall asleep on the couch. As soon as he was sure that Julie was sound asleep, he snuck back into the bedroom.

_ It's not a good idea to go through someone's belongings when you know them as well as I knew Julz. If she had something to hide, she probably made sure it was where I couldn't get to it. But I had to try._

Her suitcase lay open on the floor. Magnum searched the pockets, through her clothes, and fingered the paneling. Nothing.

Then he saw her purse on the dresser.

_ It's also not a good idea to go through a woman's purse. It's sacred, an honor only held for their friends, boyfriends, or thieves. None of which I qualified for._

Magnum rifled through. The only thing he found was that she had indeed flown into Honolulu early that morning, and she had almost $1000 in cash.

_ My conclusions? She needed to leave, and she needed to leave fast. And she didn't want a trail behind her._

_ Oh, Julz, what kind of trouble had you gotten yourself into now?_

* * *

Dum-dum-dum-DA! Ok, Isn't It Romantic belongs to Ella Fitzgerald. . . I think. Don't quote me. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Yes, 'tis I. I am back from the grave. evil chuckle

* * *

"Tom, are you coming?" Julie shouted at him from the Ferrari outside. Magnum threw a towel and sunscreen into his bag.

_I couldn't sleep that night. Julie usually told me everything, even when she was having guy problems and Mom wouldn't answer her 'indelicate' questions. Why was she hiding this from me? Was she trying to protect me?_

Julie frowned at him when he appeared. "What's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep a wink!"

"I'm fine, Julz, just a little groggy."

"I'll take the couch tonight," she said. "We can't have Hawaii's top private investigator not performing top notch!" She made a face at him before hopping in. Magnum gave her a responding wry grin before sliding into the driver's seat.

"By the way, Higgins is going to join us later," Julie informed him halfway to the club.

"What? Why?"

"Because I invited him."

Magnum let out an exasperated noise. "Julz, I appreciate you making friends with everyone in my life, but that doesn't extend to Higgins. He's a wet blanket!"

"And he's been cooped up inside that house by himself for almost three weeks!" Julie reminded him. "I'll make sure he behaves, don't worry."

Shaking his head, Magnum returned to his contemplations.

_Who would Julie run away from? It couldn't be Dad- I'd know if Dad had done something to her. Had she gotten involved with some guy and now he wouldn't take no for an answer? Suddenly, something hit me with dread: was she pregnant?_

Magnum looked over at Julie with worry, then relaxed.

_No, Julie was much too smart to let something like that happen. Besides, if my instincts were correct, she'd be experiencing morning sickness or something._

Tony looked up from his doughnut in time to see the red Ferrari go zooming past him. Muttering a curse, he quickly got into his car and followed, careful to move out of sight every once in a while.

Once they arrived at the beach, he hurried to a deli across the street and made a phone call.

* * *

_Beach outside King Kamehameha Club_

"TM, what is the matter with you?" TC demanded. "You're on a Hawaii beach in the middle of the summer with your best friends, Rick's made lunch for us, and you look like you're in the seventh circle of hell!"

_The worst thing about being so close to your best friends? They can tell when something's wrong, even when you try to hide it._

_I decided to tell them. Hey, they had helped me out before. Maybe they could help me find out why Julie was hiding something from me._

Magnum looked to make sure that Julie was out of hearing distance.

She was running down the beach for "exercise," and being stopped by a guy every now and then. Magnum could tell without looking, because Rick's jaw would clench.

Talking quietly, Magnum admitted, "I'm worried about Julie."

"Why? She's fine… and not just to the eye," TC waved it off.

Rick's arm jerked, "accidentally" spilling TC's beer all over him.

"RICK!" TC jumped up, swearing left and right as he desperately tried to wipe off the liquid now all over his shirt.

"Sorry, muscle spasm," Rick said, his face a picture of innocence.

"I dunno," Magnum answered TC's earlier question, ignoring his comment about Julie's appearance, "but she's hiding something from me. I mean, why would she suddenly drop everything in her life to come and visit me after a few years?"

"Maybe because she missed you?" Rick suggested.

"Julie's not that way; she'd call or something first. And another thing…"

_I told them everything: the plane ticket, the money, the way she refused to talk about why she was here…_

"You don't think she's in trouble, do you?" Rick asked, looking worried.

"Julz is pretty independent, so I don't think it's a boyfriend or anything." Magnum nodded over to where she was brushing off the twelfth guy to approach her.

"Aw, great," Rick muttered, frowning.

"What was that?" Magnum asked absently.

"Nothing."

* * *

_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
_

"Rick this is delicious!" Julie said with surprise. She stole a bite of chicken off of Magnum's plate, ignoring his complaints.

"Thanks, I worked hard on it." Rick looked directly into her eyes, hoping to gauge her reaction. He also secretly hoped she would see that his heart was in his eyes. He barely noticed that Magnum paused to hear her response, too.

"If the club doesn't work out, you could open up a restaurant," she suggested with a laugh.

To hide the sting he felt, he dipped his head and laughed along with her. "I'm not that good," he argued. Oh, now he was fishing for compliments.

_Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
_

"Believe me, if Julie gives a compliment concerning food, it's well deserved," Magnum assured Rick. "She's always been picky in taste."

Rick's head shot up at the subtle message. Magnum, however, had gone back to sipping his beer as if he hadn't meant anything in specific by it. Julie nodded, dusting her hands off.

"Tom says it's because I'm used to the best," she excused, shrugging her thick hair all over her shoulders.

_Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
_

A shadow fell over them. Julie shaded her eyes to look up and see Higgins standing over them, stoic expression and all. "Higgins!" She started to get up to greet him.

"No, no, don't bother," he quickly assured her, awkwardly sitting down. "I take it I'm supposed to join in this barbaric ritual?"

Magnum gave Julie a look that clearly said _I told you so_.

"Besides, all that will happen is we shall gain more sand in our clothes than is on the beach and-" Higgins abruptly stopped when a lone grape went sailing through the aim and beamed him right in the smack-dab middle of his forehead.

TC and Rick froze mid-bite. Magnum coughed when his beer went down the wrong way.

Staring at the perpetrator in shock, Higgins blinked twice.

Julie crossed her arms over her chest. "Higgins, if you're ever going to get some enjoyment out of life, you need to loosen up! You're worse than a crotchety old woman!"

Rick, TC, and Magnum held their breaths, waiting for Higgins rant at her.

To their surprise, he slowly cracked a smile before sheepishly asking for some food. Julie soon had him laughed and chatting with the group in a way they had never seen him act before.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight _

After eating, Magnum lay down with his head in Julie's lap. Rick watched enviously as she ran her fingers through Magnum's hair. She occasionally rubbed his forehead gently, looking down into his eyes with a trust that Rick coveted.

Their talk mostly circled around Julie staying in Hawaii. Apparently, she wished to stay longterm.

"Maybe I can help you during your investigations," Julie suggested. "You know, your sidekick or whatever. I can do some writing on the side, keep my stories going…"

"It's not exactly the safest work in the world, Julz," Magnum reminded.

"Well, you need _someone_ to take care of you!"

"No, I don't! I'm fine on my own; have been and always will be." TC snorted at that, earning himself a glare from Magnum.

"Have you seen the condition of the guest house?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. She counted off the problems on her fingers. "It looks like two hurricanes and a tornado hit it. The sheets in the bedroom haven't been washed in a year. Your bathroom has more mold and humidity than a rain forest. There are cobwebs in the cabinets. The rug has crumbs, dust, dirt, and God knows what else in it. Your closets are bound to burst on whoever has the misfortune to open them. And your kitchen area is a disgrace!"

"_I've_ been telling him that for years," Higgins informed dryly.

"And your eating habits? Freeloading breakfast off of Rick, drinking three beers a day at minimum? Tommy, you're going to run yourself ragged."

Magnum sat up and looked her straight in the eye. He was about to start yelling at her when he saw the worry in her eyes. Sighing, he took her hand, squeezing it.

Rick watched the way Magnum handled her. He never gave her an inch, despite her best attempts with her doe eyes and pouting. He treated her equally, except when they argued like siblings.

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand_

"Ok, I'll make you a deal: you can do whatever you want with the guest house. You can cook, but you have to foot the bill for whatever groceries you buy. I'll let you help out with some cases, but you have to step out when I say so. No questions asked. Dad cannot know what my financial situation is at any point. I will not communicate with Dad unless I chose to, without you constantly reminding me. And no bossing me around, all right?"

Julie nodded. Rick bit back a smile as he saw her cross her fingers behind her back. "I promise."

_I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait.. I already am)_

"I'm going for a walk." Julie shoved Magnum off of her, brushed off the sand, and stood. "Anyone want to join me?"

Rick quickly stood. "I need to start heading back, anyway," he admitted reluctantly. Julie nodded and followed him, weaving through the people until they were at the water's edge.

_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name_

Rick started to walk after her but TC stopped him for a moment. "Hey, Rick!" Rick paused, giving his friend a questioning look. "Try to talk to her, instead of mooning. You're making me sick!"

Both TC and Magnum went off in peals of laughter at that. Higgins frowned at Rick, his gaze threatening.

"Ha, ha," Rick smiled sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me."

His friends' laughter followed him to Julie's side.

"What was that about?" she asked, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"Ah, nothing." Rick took a hold of her elbow. "C'mon, let's go."_  
You don't hear a sound_

"So how do you like Hawaii?" Rick asked, changing the subject.

Julie looked over the water. "I love what I've seen of it so far." She glanced back at him. "Tom told me it reminded him of the better parts of Vietnam."

"Yeah, it's sorta similar." Rick's head ducked down slightly. He stopped when he felt Julie's pull on his arm.

"Tom says it's hard sometimes, functioning in the real world again," she said quietly.

"Sometimes." Rick sighed. "We saw some pretty rough stuff there. It's kinda hard to get it out of your head sometimes, you know?" Julie nodded, studying his face.

"You seem to cope with it pretty well," she observed.

_I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make_

Rick shrugged. "Some days are better than others. Besides, I've got the club, Thomas and TC, and other things to make me happy."

He abruptly started walking again. Had he revealed too much?

Julie followed, not looking like she had experienced a revelation.

"Tom's not been the same since then," she whispered. He saw her frown. "I hate this. He always holds back now, like he's afraid I'll get hurt by touching me. And after Jack…" she stopped and stared at her feet.

After weighing his choices, Rick decided to let it slide. He was not interested in hearing about one of Julie's conquests, and she obviously did not want to talk about him.

_Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
_

At the door to the club, Rick paused. "Well, this is my stop." Julie looked up and laughed, realizing she had almost walked past it.

"Thanks for the walk," she said, looking away shyly.

Rick's head tilted towards her. _Maybe, maybe_… "Maybe you all can stop in for dinner tonight," he suggested. "I'm making linguini and chicken. Not as good as the club's cuisine, but it's nice."

_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm scream out_

"That's sweet of you, but we've already intruded enough on your hospitality," Julie said. "Besides, I promised Tom I'd help him grill some burgers tonight." She paused. "You're welcome to join us, after you're done here tonight."

"Thanks, I think I will." Rick lifted her hand to his lips. "Until tonight?" She shyly tilted her head with a smile.

Julie smiled once more and started walking back to where TC, Higgins, and Magnum were sitting. Rick watched her go, and smiled when she looked over her shoulder at him.

_Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...

* * *

_

"There she is, Carlo," Tony whispered. Carlo nodded. The two hurried down to the beach.

Julie swung her shoes in her hands, a thoughtful look on her face. She paused when a voice next to her said, "Ma'am? We'd like to talk to you."

She looked up to see two men in suits standing next to her.

When she saw the taller one's face, she let out an eardrum-splitting scream.

* * *

Magnum jumped and looked to see two gangsters trying to grab a screaming Julie and drag her off the beach. For a moment, his heart froze with terror. He shouted, "HIGGINS, TC!" while he started running as fast as he could to Julie's aid.

TC took off like a shot with Higgins close behind.

Rick had started to turn to enter the club when he heard Julie scream. He quickly spun around to see two guys in suits trying to carry her. One clamped a hand on her mouth while the other tried to grab her wrists. She hit him in the eye and kicked the other in the groin, but they refused to let go. Her wide eyes expressed her wordless terror.

Running now, Rick soon was at her side. He punched the smaller one in the jaw as hard as he could, only to get thrown down onto the ground and tackled.

Magnum and TC soon arrived. TC let at the taller one while Magnum wrenched his sister out of their grasp. Higgins caught up as fast as his limp would let him. He hit one over the head with his cane. Both goons scrambled up and ran as fast as they could towards a dark Sedan. Before any of the guys could catch them, they sped off.

Panting, Rick leaned over, his hands on his knees. He looked over at Julie. "You ok?" She nodded, but clung to Magnum.

Magnum looked down at the ground, seeing a picture of Julie. He picked it up and showed it to her. "Mind telling me what this is about?"

Julie looked from where the dust floated from the car speeding, to her brother, her whole being shaking violently.

* * *

Author's Note: Invisible by Clay Aiken. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing. Still trying to convince the government to give me the rights to Hawaii, but no soap. Hey, what does that phrase mean anyway?

_

* * *

_

_Rick's office, King Kamehameha Club_

Rick handed Julie a glass of water. Her hands shook so much that he covered them for her while she took a few sips. "Damn it!" she finally cried, angrily starting to push Rick away. He only grabbed her wrists and soothingly rubbed them. She inhaled slowly and tried again.

"Ok now?" he asked gently. She nodded, then shook her head. Rick gently pushed her hair away from her forehead. To his shock, she leaned over and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

Magnum moved from his position at the window. Higgins sat at Rick's desk. TC was next to Julie, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Ready to explain?" Magnum asked, sharper than he intended. Rick didn't blame him, though. He was holding Magnum's baby sister in his arms, after all.

Julie nodded and moved away, to Rick's dismay. "What do you want to know?"

Letting out a mirthless laugh, Magnum shot out his questions. "For one, who are those two guys? Why are they chasing you? Why did you out of the blue decide to come to Hawaii and see me? Why are you carrying around about 1000 bucks in cash on you?"

"Well, they weren't the IRS- you looked through my _purse_?" Julie demanded. "That's my personal property, Thomas Henry Magnum! Who gave you permission to-"

"Can you blame me? You won't tell me anything, Julz, how else was I supposed to find out?"

"Huh, let me think- by _asking_ me?" Julie shouted over his voice. She almost stood up, but Rick grabbed her arm. He glared at Magnum, who glared back evenly.

"Hey, cool it!" Rick snapped at Magnum. "Can't you see she's still in shock?"

"Oh, don't you take her side, just because you're-"

"Don't you dare say another word, Thomas, I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do, kick me out? If I go, she goes!"

"So that's how it's gonna be, after all that we've been through?"

"Damn right! She's my sister, and I won't let a creep like you-"

"BOYS!" Julie shouted. "Enough!"

Both Rick and Magnum mumbled, "Sorry, Julie," and settled back down. They reminded Julie forcefully of two little boys being busted by Mom.

Higgins finally spoke, after an awkward silence. "Julie, dear, we don't want anything to happen to you," Higgins paused, shuddering eloquently, "God forbid, so can you please explain why two ruffians would be after a young lady such as yourself?" He leaned on his cane, sincerity vibrating off of him.

She sighed, pushing back her hair. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't burn your campus to the ground again," Magnum groaned, burying his face in his hands. Rick and TC looked at Julie. _You burned down your school_? Rick mouthed to her.

Julie tried to smile. "I wish." She pressed her closed hands to her mouth thoughtfully. "You know how I've been trying to finish my graduate classes early?" Magnum nodded. When he saw Rick and TC's confused expressions, he briefly explained.

"Julie's been at college in Chicago for the past few years, trying to finish her Bachelor's in English." Magnum paused. "She's written a few short stories for a few magazines, based on what I told her about my cases. You know that writer, Judith Finch?"

Rick's eyes widened. "That's you?" Julie nodded, embarrassed. She rarely told anyone her pen name. She mentally considered how she should kill Tom for spilling her secret.

"I thought they sounded like us!" TC exclaimed, snapping his fingers together.

"I thought they were brilliantly written," Higgins observed. Julie shot him a grateful look.

"Anyway, back to what you were saying?" Magnum said, frowning at Julie. Julie groaned. "And yes," Magnum spoke before she could argue, "you _have_ to tell me."

"Well… two days ago, I was doing research for my thesis, in the library. I lost track of time, so it was dark when I left, and on the way back, I saw something I wasn't supposed to see."

"What was it?" Rick asked quietly.

"Mob execution." Julie rubbed her eyes. "A beheading."

Higgins's sharp inhalation did not escape anyone notice.

"And they identified me," Julie added; "I heard the next day, through the grapevine, that some Italian guys in black suits with violin cases were asking about me."

Magnum nodded. "So you withdrew a ton of case, bought a plane ticket, and ran like hell."

"Basically." Julie smiled weakly. "I thought Hawaii would be far enough, and I knew if things got rough you'd take care of me. I'm sorry, Tom," she finished. "I wanted to tell you, but…"

"You were trying to protect me," he finished for her. "I'm sorry, too, Julie, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

She nodded in acceptance. "I'll just head off somewhere else," she started to say.

"You can't now," Rick argued. "They'll probably be watching the airports and boat docks, and we can't use helicopter because they've identified the only pilot we can trust," he nodded at TC. "Besides, they've ID'ed all of us and know we probably know what happened."

Groaning, Julie buried her face in her hands. "I didn't want anyone else to get involved in my mess."

"Too late," TC said. "We were involved the moment we found out who you are. If you're Thomas's sister, you're family." He patted her shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Julz, we're not going to let them get you."

"She'll probably be safest at Robin's Nest; the security there is impenetrable, thanks to Magnum's additions and Zeus and Apollo," Higgins suggested, startling Magnum with the unexpected compliment. "They obviously know where she is and think so, since they didn't try anything last night."

"Or she can stay here," Rick suggested. "That way, nothing'll happen on the roads on the way back."

"I am not leaving my little sister here to live with you, Rick," Magnum said clearly.

"It's just a security check!"

"Like hell it is!" Magnum shot back.

Rick glared at him until Julie touched his shoulder. Her eyes pleaded with him to not cause a fight. Rick backed off, but he still looked mad.

"They won't try anything to a Ferrari," Julie assured them. "It's too flashy, people will notice. Besides, they're probably skittish for the rest of today and getting chewed out by their boss."

"I agree with Julie," Higgins said. "Magnum and I shall escort Julie back to the house, and she shall remain there."

"Under house arrest!" Magnum added, giving her a warning look.

At Julie's indignant look, Rick spoke up. "Thomas, she should be fine as long as she's in a crowd and with one of us." He turned to Julie. "You're welcome at the King Kamehameha as often as you want, as my guest." Julie smiled at him gratefully, bringing his world into a lovely rosy-colored tint.

"Please, spare me the saccharine acts," Higgins sighed.

"What?" Julie asked, looking puzzled.

"Never mind."

* * *

_Evening, Robin's Nest_

Magnum flipped a burger expertly, earning himself cheers from his audience: TC, Rick and Julie. Higgins had already retired to the house, since the run on the beach aggravated his ankle.

Julie had stopped shaking and now looked completely relaxed.

_My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you  
_

Every once in a while, Magnum would signal for Rick and TC to distract her while he checked on Zeus and Apollo's patrol, who Higgins had offered as bodyguards for the night.

The last time he did it, Rick leaned over and chucked Julie under the chin, making her toss her head back and laugh.

_I kept noticing that Julie seemed a little brighter when Rick was around. Her smile was warmer, her eyes sparkled… _

_I couldn't figure out for the life of me what she saw in Rick. Julie usually dated clean-cut crew boys who played tennis and wore tuxedos, the type our father approved of. She didn't date them because she was fond of them; she wanted so desperately to get Dad's approval somehow. So she found guys that had connections, money, and position. The type of men who made great alliances or mergers and who treated women either like an empty-headed clothes rack or inferior beings._

_Rick had shaggy hair, probably didn't know what a racket was unless a noise, hated dressing up in "penguin suits," and previously owned a drug club. But Julie didn't know that yet. I feared not only would Rick get hurt, but she'd get seriously burned._

_Still, I had never seen her happier, not since Mom's death._

"How do you want your burger, Julz?" Magnum called.

Julie looked up from where Rick had challenged her to Black Jack. "Um, medium rare!" she called before returning to her cards.

* * *

_Are the stars out tonight  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you dear  
_

Two minutes later, Rick startled everyone by letting out a, "NO!" when Julie triumphantly showed her hit of twenty. He looked over at Magnum while she shuffled the cards. "Did you teach her how to play cards, Thomas?"

"Nope, Mom taught us both. I think we owed her our inheritances by the time we could beat her," Magnum answered, carrying over the tray of burgers.

Rick chuckled as Julie expertly dealt the deck. "You're full of surprises, you know that?" he asked her.

She smiled coyly. "Oh, I'm just getting started with the surprises."

_The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
I only have eyes for you  
_

Arching an eyebrow, Rick asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Leaning over, Julie winked at him. "It's a promise."

TC whistled at her before piling his hamburger high with toppings. After finishing their hand, Julie and Rick joined him and Magnum. Julie, Rick noticed, pick and chose her additives to her own burger. Everything about her table manners reminded him of those fussy old ladies that came to the club with the rest of their blue-haired friends.

Every few minutes, however, she would jump when she heard a twig snap, only to relax when Zeus or Apollo trotted over to the table to check on them. The men had a sneaky suspicion that half of Julie's hamburger ended up in the dogs' stomachs.

_I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue  
_

After they finished eating, Rick and Julie went on a walk near the tidal pool. When they were gone, TC leaned over to Magnum.

"So what do you think of Lover Boy there?" he asked, sticking a thumb in Rick's direction. Magnum shrugged. "You mean it doesn't bother you that Rick 'the Ladies' Man' Wright is seriously pursuing your sister?"

"Who Julie spends her time with isn't my problem. She won't let it." Magnum watched Rick offer to hold Julie's shoes for her. "Besides, I have a feeling that this time it's different. He usually doesn't put this much effort into a relationship."

TC shook his head. "I dunno, Thomas; not to offend you or anything, but I don't think Julie's enough to make him change."

"I don't think so, either. And I don't think he's enough to make her change."

"Her? What's wrong with her?"

"C'mon, you haven't noticed that she flirts with every guy she meets? How else do you think she got Higgins in the palm of her hand? She learned it from me!"

"From you?" TC busted out laughing. In fact, he had to lean against the table, he guffawed so hard.

_You are here and so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
_

A huge wave splashed Julie, soaking her from head to toe. Rick laughed at her, only to run when she threw a handful of wet sand at him.

They chased each other like two little children for a while: every few times, Julie would let him catch her for a moment before sliding out of his arms and taking off down the beach. Each time, she shot him a smile over her shoulder before running again.

Rick couldn't complain. He treasured the moments, savoring them as much as he could.

Julie soon slowed to a stop and looked out over the water.

"How can something as common as a night sky be so beautiful?" she asked dreamily.

"It knew you were coming, so it cooked up something spectacular."

She laughed self-consciously at Rick's reply. "Everything seems so much bigger and grander here."

"That's Hawaii in a nutshell," he said. His eyes, however, were not looking at the sky. Julie seemed to sense that, because she looked over to find his eyes on her.

"We'd better head back," she said abruptly. She reached over for her shoes and took off.

Confused, Rick watched her go. "Now what did I do?"

_But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I Only Have Eyes for You by the Flamingoes. Review now, and I'll give chocolate cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

_

* * *

_

_Every night I hope and pray_

_A dream lover will come my way_

_A girl to hold in my arms_

_And know the magic of her charms._

Rick stormed over to the bar, startling a few patrons and worrying the bartender. "Kemo, a scotch on the rocks. Make it a double." He spoke curtly, in a voice that booked no room for arguments.

Kemo silently made the drink and handed it to Rick. Rick stared at the glass before taking a deep swallow. He shuddered slightly from the burn.

"Girl problems, Rick?" Kemo ventured a guess.

"Is it that obvious?" Rick asked after draining the glass. "Another one." He slammed down the cup.

"And I'll have a martini, please?" Rick looked up to see a blonde smiling at him while sliding into the seat next to him. "I saw you sitting here alone, and I figure, why not?" she said with a seductive smile. She subtly leaned over, giving him a clear view down her décolletage.

"Why not what?" Rick asked dryly before downing another glass. His eyes never strayed below her neck.

The girl frowned. This wasn't how the game was played. Didn't he know that? Who did he think he was? She could name a list of men, the length of her arm, who would die to get this attention from her.

In his head, Rick knew that he was more likely to score with this woman than with Julie. But she didn't appeal to him at all. Her hair was blonde and short, her eyes an icy blue, her figure too thin…

"I thought you might want some company." She tried yet again to appear sexy and eager as she reached over and pawned his hand.

"Listen, Ma'am, I'm not interested. Thanks for the consideration, though," he said after signaling to Kemo for yet another glass. Kemo shook his head, but followed Rick's order.

Her mouth tightened, showing the lines on her face from stress, witching, and other discouraging behaviors. Rick could picture her stomping her foot and throwing a temper tantrum, like a spoiled child not allowed to play with someone else's toy.

_That's not too far from the truth_. He smiled mirthlessly at his humor.

_'Cause I want … yeah … yeah, yeah_

_A girl … yeah … yeah, yeah_

_To call … yeah … yeah, yeah_

_My own … yeah … yeah_

"Are you married or something?" the girl demanded.

"No, but I'm not interested. Will you please leave me alone?" Rick's voice edged.

"I'll have you know, buster, that I can get any guy I want!" she snapped.

"Obviously not, since I'm not inclined towards brats. Kemo, please escort the…" he paused, glancing over her with a disinterested air, "lady to the door and help her get a taxi, will ya?"

Kemo started to leave, but the girl let out a repressed scream. She picked up her martini and threw it all over him before storming back to her table.

Rick stared at his now-ruined shirt. _Not again_, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Kemo, I'm heading for bed," he said as he stood. "If anyone needs me, I'll be unavailable for the rest of the night."

"Yes, sir."

_I want a dream lover _

_So I don't have to dream alone_

In his room, he pulled out a cigarette and, after placing it in his mouth, snapped his lighter on. As he moved the flame towards the end of his butt, he stopped an inch away from his mouth.

_Julie coughed and glared at the man next to their blanket, whose head was circled with smoke billows. "I guess the chimney look is in?" she asked, glaring at him._

"_Hey, this is a public beach, lady! You got a problem with that?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Julie pinched her nose delicately. "I can't stand the smell," she admitted to TC. Rick pretended to be reviewing the papers he brought with him to review. "It makes me nauseated."_

Rick took the cigarette out of his mouth and stared at it in his palm. Then he threw it in the trash can.

He headed towards his room, ripping off his jacket. The tension mounted in his body. He started to throw the coat onto the floor and stopped mid-motion.

_After clearing his throat and adjusting his jacket, Rick pressed the doorbell to the guest house._

"_What's wrong with you?" TC demanded, trying to push past. "It's Thomas's place, we can just crash in-"_

"_Hi!" Julie opened the door. "Tom's just getting the burger stuff together." To Rick's delight, her eyes widened in appreciation when she saw his sports jacket covering his casual everyday clothes._

"_Rick, that's a great color on you!"_

Rick stared at it, a small smile on his face. Then he groaned while he put the damn thing down.

_Why am I doing this to myself_? Rick fell back on his bed, closing his eyes as his mind whirled. Forty-eight hours ago, he had been his own man. Now he couldn't even take a smoke or deal with his dirty laundry the way he used to.

He wondered absently what Julie was doing.

As soon as he wondered that, he smacked himself on the head. "Dream on, Wright," he muttered to himself. "Why would a girl like her even look at a shmuck like you?"

_Dream lover where are you?_

_With a love, oh, so true_

The phone on his bedstand rang, startling him. He groaned and rolled over, answering it on the third chime. "H'lo?"

"Rick?" the voice scratched in his ear. "This is Julie… Julie Magnum?"

Rick immediately straightened. "Julie! How are you? Long time no see!" He winced at his stupid joke.

"Yeah, really," he could hear the amusement in her voice before she changed to brisk. "Listen, can I stop in at the club tomorrow morning? There's something I need to ask you." He could hear Magnum call her in the background.

"Sure. When would it work for you?" He pulled out a pen and paper.

"Ten ok?" He heard her cover the receiver and speak to Magnum for a moment, then ask the question.

_And a hand that I can hold_

_To feel you near as I grow old._

"Ten would be great." Rick smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you. Maybe you can join me for breakfast?"

"Oh, Rick, I don't want to freeload-"

"It's not freeloading, I'm asking you to be my guest. Besides, you haven't tried our Macadamia Nut Pancakes."

"Sounds tempting. You're going to make me fat with all the wonderful food down here," she laughed. Rick could picture her leaning against the wall, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"You'd still look incredible." Her chuckle caused him to echo her response.

_Dream lover until then_

_I'll go to sleep and dream again_

He hung up with his heart feeling lighter. She was going to come visit him of her own free will tomorrow at ten.

Setting his alarm, Rick smiled. _Maybe…_

_That's the only thing to do_

_'Til all my lover's dreams come true._

In his dreams, Rick walked along the club's beach in the moonlight next to Julie. Their hands brushed together as they laughed and talked. The scene changed from night to day, with him chasing after her after she threw some sand at him. At sunset, she stood in front of him, with his arms around her waist and her hair flowing behind.

And at the end, she turned in his arms to receive his kiss.

_Please don't make me dream alone …_

_I beg you don't make me dream alone … _

_No, I don't wanna dream alone …

* * *

_

_Flashback_

Tom walked into the house, calling, "Julie? I'm home!" It was her first day of kindergarten, and he was eager to hear all the details.

Well, not _eager_, but he wanted to make her think he was.

His smile turned to a frown when he heard a little voice sobbing. And it sounded like it was coming from Julie's room.

Heart in his throat, he ran up the stairs and entered the pink-covered room to find a miserable six year-old huddled on her bed. She clung to a teddy bear, which dripped with tears. Her little eyes looked up at him, wet and blinking.

"Julz, what happened?" he demanded, holding her close.

Sniffling, Julie wiped her nose off on her sleeve. "Jimmy at school said he would be my boyfriend, and then he took my crayons and pulled my hair and called me a stupid-head!"

Biting his cheek, Tom stroked her hair. It took a few minutes before he could speak without smiling. "Aren't you a little young for a boyfriend?"

"Katie and Lala and Kim have one!" she argued illogically.

"And if they jumped off a bridge, would you follow them?" he asked.

She thought about it. Then, with a sigh, "No."

"There's a guy out there for you, Julie. He'll never be good enough for you, but he's out there." Tom hugged her again. "And he'll treat you like a princess."

_Flashback ends

* * *

_

Julie woke suddenly, sitting straight up. She looked around her before relaxing and rubbing her eyes. She was at Robin's Nest, where Thomas, Higgins, and the "lads" would protect her.

Every time she closed her eyes since two night ago, she saw that one man standing over her with a gun pointed at her forehead. She kept trying to tell herself that Tom would never let anyone hurt her. But in her gut, she knew he was not able to assure her like he used to.

In her heart, she knew she was not as dear to Thomas as she used to; after all, he had married that one Frenchwoman while in Vietnam. And he did not hold the same place in her heart. But he would always put her ahead of him.

That did not comfort her tonight, however. After weighing her options, she quietly slipped on a pair of jeans and shoes, snuck past Magnum, and drove the Ferrari off of the property. While driving, she remembered the few places she knew directions to. She headed for the club.

* * *

_I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where I find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
_

Rick woke for some reason in the middle of a good dream. He tried to sleep, but he was too awake. Frustrated, he headed outside for a walk on the beach.

His rapidly beating heart calmed with the sound of the waves crashing. He watched their magnificent beauty as they crawled up and down the shore lazily, each time trying to reach his feet. A smile cracked onto his face and a feeling that he felt rarely since 'Nam crept through him.

Then he realized he was not alone. Someone was already out there.

Juliet Magnum stood at the edge of the waves, the water lapping gently at her feet. She held her arms close to her body, shivering slightly. But it did not show on her face; she looked to be in deep thought.

"Julie?" Julie turned at Rick's voice, looking surprised at his presence… and a little guilty.

"Julz, what in the world are you doing out here alone?" Rick demanded. "You know you're supposed to have someone watching you all the time!"

She shrugged, shifting from foot to foot. "I couldn't sleep."

Silence fell between them. Rick finally asked gently, "Was it the shooting?"

"No, no, I… I just don't sleep well," she admitted. "I don't like the dark."

_I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream  
_

Rick noticed her nervous fidgeting. Then he realized she was shivering from the cold. Quickly, he slipped off the jacket he had slipped on before walking outside and put it around her slim shoulders. She looked surprised at the gesture.

He chuckled at the expression in her wide eyes. "What, I can't be a gentleman?" he teased.

Blushing slightly, she shook her head. "You're a vanishing breed," she explained. "I rarely see any true gentlemen anymore," she added while she started to walk alongside the water edge.

"According to what I've noticed about you, _Miss Juliet_, you're accustomed to being surrounded by gentlemen," Rick said. He started to walk alongside the shore with her.

_And I know just where I touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
_

"They're not what I'd call _gentlemen_, Mr. Wright." She teased him and his formality. "They may look and speak like gentlemen, but each of them is the same: an overeager, over-sexed jock hoping to make it with the virgin Prom Queen before the others do." She smiled when she spoke, but her tone was brittle and tired.

"You deserve better, then," Rick concluded. "Don't put up with them, Julz. Life is too short."

"Yeah, but a girl can't take care of herself forever."

"You mean you're not for women's rights?" Rick surmised.

"No, I think women deserve equal treatment. I just don't buy into all the feminist garbage. There's a Mr. Right out there for me." Julie flashed him a grin. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun with the other boys while I'm waiting for him." Her words sounded vaguely familiar to Rick, but he shook his head at her.

"What if you are with the wrong guy when Mr. Right shows up?"

_I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose  
_

Julie shook her head. "Tom thinks so, too, but I've been looking for the one for almost a quarter of a century. When do you give up?"

"I'm still looking for mine," Rick argued. "I mean, she could be anyone I meet. And I'm your brother's age."

_And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
_

"Have you found her yet?" Julie asked, stopping to face him. Rick felt hope spring into him, but then he saw her inquiry was only out of curiosity. But he'd try.

"I think I have. I'm just waiting for her to make up her mind."

Julie's breath caught when Rick looked straight in her eyes and spoke. Never had she seen such tenderness and gentleness in a man before, except for Thomas. And that wasn't brotherly devotion in Rick's eyes.

"I…" She stammered. "… I should head back."

Rick nodded and offered his arm. She accepted it, but walked in silence, deep in thought.

_And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you  
But I know I've got to give it a try _

Despite his dissimilarities with her previous boyfriends, Rick struck her as a diamond in the rough. His unpolished exterior hid a man true until death, a man who had faced horrors unimaginable but still saw beauty in life, a man who could turn her world upside-down and make it a rainbow of color. If she gave him the chance, she had a feeling she could lose her heart. And that scared her.

And the way he looked into her eyes told her he would never ever hurt her. He would walk away first.

_And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to pain_

Rick paused before they got to the car. "It's only a few hours until they'll be waking up," he hesitated. "You can sleep at my place, if you want. I'll call Thomas in a while and let him know where you are. That way, you'll get more sleep."

"Oh, I couldn't impose-" Julie protested.

"Besides, we have a date at ten, remember?"

His boyish grin melted away her objections. Julie studied him for a minute, then nodded.

In his room, Rick took a pillow and a sheet into his living room. Assuming she would take the couch, Julie looked down at it and grimaced slightly. The cushions had lost their padding over the years, or Hawaiians did not believe in stuffing their pillows. Either way, it looked painful.

_I know all the rules and then I know how to break'em  
And then I always know the name of the game_

Before she lay down on said couch, Rick gestured towards his bedroom door. "You can camp in there. I cleaned the sheets earlier today." At her look of disbelief, he explained, "I don't want to wake you up when I go to work later."

"But, Rick, it's your room! I can take a nap when I get back to the house today."

"No buts, Julz. Either you sleep on the bed or you scout out your own floor space. Either way, I'm on the couch." She started to speak, but he interrupted. "I'm not moving on this, Julie."

Julie finally nodded. "Don't think I'm happy about this," she grumbled as she grabbed a pillow from him and walked into his room. She soon fell asleep.

_But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall _

Rick stood at the doorway to his room, watching her face as she slept. She looked like a little girl, with her curls surrounding her head and the soft sounds of her breathing. One arm lay akimbo over her head, underneath the pillow. To his amusement, she mumbled something and turned over, kicking the covers over.

Sighing to himself, he turned and walked to the cold, hard sofa.

Laying down he knew morning would come too soon.

_And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all_

_Making love  
Out of nothing at all_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Dream Lover by Bobby Darin, Nothing at All by Air Supply. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't sue. Still broke. Gimme money if you want:-)

_

* * *

_

_Before you can say, "I like you,"_

_You've got to know people a while._

Kemo watched Rick with perplexity. Despite being left alone last night to get a good night's sleep, Rick walked around the room like he was half-asleep, and every once in a while he'd wince and rub his lower back. When one of the regulars slapped Rick on the back, Rick winced violently.

Stumbling over to the bar, Rick started reading some of his paperwork.

Finally, Kemo raised the courage to ask, "Is everything ok, Rick?"

"Huh?" Rick looked up. "Oh, yeah. I just fell asleep on my couch last night, that's all."

"That old thing? No wonder you didn't sleep well! Go back and take a nap; I'll let you know if Higgins comes in." Kemo walked around the bar and started to escort Rick downstairs.

"No!" Rick blurted out. Rick knew if Kemo went down there, Julie would still be resting. This would place her in a bad light and confuse and embarrass Kemo. _And if Thomas heard about this_… Magnum was already furious that his sister had somehow disappeared last night.

At Kemo's confused look, Rick's conscience pricked him. He tried to smile, to assure his employee. "Listen, it's not that, I have an appointment coming in-"

"Right now."

_Watch their little tricks, listen to their talk,_

_See the way they walk and how they smile,_

_That's a rule that's tried and true_

Kemo and Rick turned to see Julie leaning against the end of the bar, arm crossed and her now-wet hair falling loosely down her back in an attempt to air-dry.

Julie stood there, looking surprisingly crisp and fresh for someone who slept in their clothes. She had knotted her shirt at the waist and apparently used Rick's shower to clean up. She smiled warmly at Kemo then looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow. "Trying to escape?" she inquired.

Smiling, Rick offered her an arm. "Not in the least."

As they walked to the table, Rick asked, "Did you steal any of my shampoo?"

"Whatever would give you that idea?"

_A rule that you're the one exception to._

When he had woken up, Rick made sure to order a batch of pancakes along with coffee, tea, eggs, bacon, and whatever else he thought might appease Julie's hunger. She did not strike him as a picky eater, but he still requested that the chefs do their best for his guest. He now escorted her to the patio and helped her into her seat.

At their table, a vase held some tuberose blossoms. Julie reached over and picked one out, inhaling the scent deeply. "This is one of my favorite parts of Hawaii," she informed him, cradling the blossom against her cheek.

"Me, too," he admitted. "They're too expensive to put at each of the tables; otherwise, I'd have a bouquet at each one."

"Then why are they at ours?" Julie asked.

"Well, not every guest is as special as you." Rick winked at her.

She giggled and dug in to her food with healthy zest.

"By the way, I called Thomas about half an hour ago," Rick informed her. "He's not exactly thrilled with you at the moment, but he's fine now that he knows where you are."

At Julie's disbelieving look, he started laughing. True, that was an understatement. Magnum had been livid; he had woken up to find Julie gone, gotten anxious when she failed to be in any part of the guest house and frantically woken Higgins. Both men alert now, Magnum sent Higgins and the dogs on a desperate search of the grounds while he called TC, the 5-0, and the coast guard. After about an hour of panic, Rick's phone call came in. Higgins and Magnum both yelled at him on the phone for not calling earlier and demanded to talk to Julie. Rick's explanation that she was still asleep escalated their fury.

Magnum accused Rick of seducing his sister until Rick explained Julie's midnight drive over to the club and the sleeping arrangements. As soon as Magnum heard that she had spent the night in Rick's quarters… Rick's ears still throbbed at the memory.

"So how angry was Tom?" Julie asked with a knowing look.

"Scale of one to ten?" Rick asked. She nodded. "Eleven."

Her laughter caused a few heads to turn, but they only smiled at the young couple who seemed to be enjoying a romantic breakfast together.

Kemo looked up from his place at the bar and grinned. Mr. Rick needed someone to take care of him, the staff believed as a whole, and all of them approved of Julie. She could keep him on his toes.

_To see you is to love you,_

_And I see you everywhere-_

_In the sunrise, in the moon glow-_

_Any place I look, you're there._

"So how long are you planning on staying in Hawaii?" Rick asked. When Julie looked surprised, he explained, "After those two goons give up and this whole matter is settled, I didn't think you'd stay around."

"Oh, no! I love Hawaii!" Julie protested. "Besides, my BA is pointless; it hasn't helped me at all. Besides, money isn't the issue."

"What is?" Rick asked.

Julie paused. "Tom won't say it, but he misses me. I can tell."

Rick nodded. "And you miss him."

Her response was a quick doe-in-headlights, but then she nodded. "It's not practical for me to travel and see him all the time. And I can have one of my friends ship me the rest of my stuff."

"Sounds good." Rick was interrupted by one of the boys walking up with the club's financial statement. He frowned when he saw the expenses.

"Problems?" He looked up at Julie's inquiry.

"Lots of boring paperwork that I don't want to deal with," Rick answered.

"Can I see?" When Rick looked at her with surprise, she said, "I used to help Dad with some of his work. I don't think this would be any different." Rick shrugged and handed it over to her.

"Hmm… It looks like you're wasting a lot of money on…" she continued, with Rick explaining or inserting comments to her suggestions. Julie listened to him talk about the club and the adventures he had with Magnum. While talking, she nibbled away at her food until she was stuffed.

Finally, Julie pushed back her plate and smiled winningly at him. "This was incredible, Rick. I can't eat another bite."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it.

She ducked her head shyly at that, but then looked seriously at him. "There's a reason I wanted to meet with you," she said hesitantly.

_To see you is to want you_

_And I see you all the time-_

_On a sidewalk, in a doorway,_

_On the lonely stairs I climb._

Rick's heart started pounding, but he nodded and asked casually, "What?"

"How big is Tom's tab here?"

The question threw him for a loop. "How big is… What? _Why_?"

Julie bit her lip nervously. "Well, I know that Tom can't afford to pay it back; at least, he can't while he's a private investigator. But if he used Dad's money…"

"He'll never take a cent from your dad, and you know it," Rick said sharply.

"I know that." Julie fiddled with her purse. "But I can."

"What?"

"He doesn't have to know about it!" Julie pleaded. "All you have to do is keep putting his bills on a tab and let me know how much it is. I'll pay for it, and Tom will never need to know!"

"And you think this is a good idea?" Rick asked skeptically.

"As long as Thomas doesn't find out, we're fine. Please, Rick?"

He stared at her thoughtfully. She had started to pout a tiny bit, with her heart in her eyes. To emphasize her gravity, she had grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly.

_Some day let me show you_

_How happy and mixed up_

_You'll find how well I know you_

Slowly, Rick answered. "I could do it, but I'm Thomas's friend."

"And as Tom's friend, you can help him from being in debt! Please, Rick?"

Rick looked down for a moment, then looked her in the eye. "If I say yes, you have to agree to something." His countenance was serious, but his eyes sparkled slightly. Julie nodded, not knowing what he was asking. But she knew it couldn't be anything wrong.

"You have to have dinner with me tonight."

'_Cause to know you at all_

_Is to know you by heart_

Julie's eyes widened. Rick felt like someone had dumped a handful of ice cubes down his back. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid-"

"Yes."

He froze. "What?"

Looking down at her feet, Julie swallowed and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I said yes."

"Oh." Rick leaned back, stunned. "O…kay."

_To see you is to love you_

_And you're never out of sight_

At the entrance to the club, Julie and Rick paused, Julie's toes brushed back and forth. "So I'll see you tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, definitely." Rick cleared his throat, annoyed at how his voice had cracked with eagerness. He hesitantly reached over and took her hand, holding up to his lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Formal or casual dress?" Her smile relaxed him and he grinned back.

The Ferrari showed up, and Rick watched with amusement as Julie slid a huge tip into the valet's hand, giving him a flirty smile before she slid in. Rick waved as she drove off, a huge grin on his face.

He turned to see both the valet and maitre de smiling at him.

"Get back to work!" Rick felt his face flush as both turned away, laughter shaking their shoulders.

_And I love you, and I'll see you_

_In the same old dream tonight.

* * *

_

"What?" Magnum roared. Julie rolled her eyes at him as she passed him, going down the stairs to where Higgins stood in shellshock at the kitchen. "You're going on a date with Rick? _Why_?"

Julie hesitated. "He seems like a nice guy." Well, that much was true.

"A nice guy? Julie, I was in 'Nam with this guy. I've seen him work. He's a player!"

Arching an eyebrow, Julie crossed her arms over her chest. "Kettle?"

Magnum started to argue, but Higgins interrupted him. "She does have a point." Zeus and Apollo barked their affirmation.

After glaring at Higgins and the dogs, Magnum turned back to his sister. "Julie, the guys on the base coined an expression. It's 'pull a Wright.' Want to know why?"

_The look in her eyes when I said that almost killed me. But I didn't want to see her get hurt, and I didn't want a reason to kill Rick._

"Tom, why can't you accept that he's not Ja-"

"_Julie_!" Higgins looked confused; Julie's eyes widened at his tone, and Magnum suddenly realized the tone he had used. "Julz, I…"

She held up a hand. To his alarm, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"I'm going in there," she pointed to the bedroom, "I'm going to shower, and I'm getting ready for my date tonight." She headed to the room, then paused at the doorframe. She refused to look back at him. "And I don't want to talk to you."

The door slammed behind her.

Magnum dropped his head before turning it to see Higgins's look of disapproval. "And when I thought you couldn't use any less tact."

* * *

"You asked Thomas's _sister_ on a **_date_**? Are you _insane_?" Rick held the phone away from his ear.

"It's just dinner, I didn't propose matrimony!" he retorted, annoyed.

He grimaced at TC's knowing snort. "Not yet; I know you, Orville. You haven't looked at a girl like that in _ever_! You've been trailing after her like a puppy since she bat those baby blues at you!"

"They're brown, not blue," Rick corrected in a grumbling tone.

TC's smug voice came over the receiver. "I know."

* * *

"Rick has a _date_?" Hoki let out a shout and pumped a fist in the air. "It's Magnum's sister, isn't it? He has a date with Julie!"

"And get this: they're not eating here; he's making her dinner!" the waitress whispered, giggling. "He's been either writing out business slips or slaving over his stove all day!"

"Don't you two have work to do?"

Both looked up sharply to find Rick, with an annoyed expression on his face, glaring at them. Hoki scampered off to wipe the glasses at his bar, and the waitress ducked into the ladies' room.

Biting back a smile, Rick walked back towards his rooms.

* * *

"You tried to grab her in the middle of the day, on a busy beach, with 5-0 only five minutes away?"

Tony held the phone away from his ear, wincing. He finally put it back on his shoulder. "So we made a little mistake, it won't happen aga-"

"It better not! If you two get caught, and she goes to the cops…"

Carlos banged on the phone booth. "C'mon, I'm starving!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Mr. Romo!" Tony glared at his brother, gesturing for his to get lost. "Sir, we will get her this time. I swear it, by the Virgin."

* * *

Author's Note: To See You is To Love You, Bing Crosby. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing. Nope. Nada. Wish I did.

_

* * *

_

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

Julie stared at herself in the mirror, turning every which way. She almost laughed at her girlish attitude, until she heard someone applaud behind her. She spun around to see Higgins standing in the doorway.

He smiled at her fondly. "Lovely. And the frock is nice, as well."

Grinning, Julie did another twirl. She had chosen a black dress that went halfway up to her calves. It swished when she moved, accenting her long legs along with her black pumps. Her hair fell down her back in gentle waves. She had chosen simplistic, since she had noticed how Rick liked her laid-back style more than her glammed look.

"But something's missing," Higgins said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Frowning, Julie looked around.

Higgins snapped his fingers. "Lads!" Zeus and Apollo hurried to his side, both holding a box in each of their mouths. Higgins picked up one and opened it, to display a simple gold chain with an amethyst pendant.

"Wha… Higgins!"

"These were my mother's," Higgins said briskly as he walked up and fastened it around her neck. "She had hoped that one day I would present them to my wife or daughter. Seeing as how I've never found a woman that would meet my tastes and affections, I thought you should have them." Julie blushed slightly. "Despite my actions towards Rick and his decisions with the club, I believe him to be a capable young man with a good head on his shoulders. And if he hurts you, the lads can eat him."

Zeus barked in affirmation.

Julie shook her head at him, then gasped in delight when Higgins opened the other box to reveal matching earrings, amethyst studs.

She didn't, however, see Magnum hiding in a corner as she hurried up the stairs. She turned back to blow a kiss to Higgins before heading outside.

To her surprise, the Ferrari keys were in her clutch.

Looking back at the house, she saw Magnum's worried face in the window. She waved back to him, biting her lip. "Don't worry, Tommy," she whispered. "I won't let him hurt me."

_I bet her mama never told her why  
_

The drive to the club was uneventful. Julie kept looking for someone tailing her, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, except for a few college boys tailing her for a while before she sped out of sight.

* * *

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
_

Rick walked quickly into his dining room and looked around once more. The dinner was set, candles lit the dim interior, and he had put on some old MoTown records TC had lent him for the evening.

He leaned over the warming dish to check the food once more: grilled salmon, glazed on a bed of rice with a honey, raisin and walnut sauce, with fresh cut green beans. And to drink, there was a bottle of white wine chilling in the refrigerator.

A glance at the clocked told him Julie would be arriving in almost ten minutes. He checked his tie in a mirror, fiddling with it until it met his standards. For Julie, he wanted this to be a perfect evening. For him, he wanted this to be relaxing enough for him to confess his feelings towards her, and maybe…

After their conversation on the beach, Rick understood what kind of guys she had pursued her whole life. Upper-class guys. The heirs to enormous fortunes and names. Well, he didn't fit that bill, but maybe he could prove to her that he was the kind of guy she needed. A guy who would alternately treat her like a princess and an equal.

His hands became clumsy. Cursing himself, he undid his tie and tried again.

_And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

* * *

Julie pulled up to the club and looked around. Her heart pounded and her palms felt warm on the steering wheel._

She jumped when she heard the valet's voice at her elbow. Smiling sheepishly, she handed the car and keys over to him after he helped her slip out. Before she went in, he made her pause in his tracks with a comment.

"Boy, is Rick in for a surprise tonight!"

Spinning around, she arched an eyebrow at the guy. He grinned and gave her a thumb's up before driving off to park her car.

Grinning back, Julie turned towards the club and put a little attitude into her walk. She didn't notice the heads turning her way as she walked up to Hoki at the bar and asked, "Where's Rick?"

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

* * *

Rick heard a voice overhead saying, "__Just down the stairs. Make sure you knock, too. If he turns around and sees you in that dress without a heads up_…" Julie laughed at Hoki's tomfoolery.

Swallowing, he walked over to the door and waited for her to knock.

On the other side of the door, Julie paused. She knew, although she didn't know why, that Rick was on the other side of the door, waiting patiently for her to make the first move on this date.

She tilted her head towards the door, considering her options. Then a sly expression crossed her face.

Nonchalantly, she leaned against the wall and waited for Rick to move.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl

* * *

_

_One minute… Two minutes_… Rick felt his temper rise. What was taking her so long? He finally asked, loud enough so she could hear, "Well?"

"Well what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to knock?"

The smug grin was obvious in her tone. "What's the point? You already knew I was at the door; you're waiting for me to make the first move. And a lady never makes a first move, she waits for the gentleman."

"And whoever said I was a gentleman?" Rick retorted. But he was starting to grin. She was good for him, all right.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice  
_

"As I recall, a few nights ago a man that matched your description claimed to be a gentleman when letting me use his coat."

Rick counted to ten in his head. "Well, I'm not one tonight."

"Then maybe I should leave. I have no idea what plans you might have for me." The slow seductive drawl made Rick want to smash open the door and drag her in while kissing her into an oblivion, but he resisted the temptation.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win  
_

"I may not be a gentleman," Rick said cautiously, "But I promise not to do anything you don't want to do."

There was a long pause, but it seemed to be the answer she wanted.

Two brisk knocks sounded on the door.

Rick opened it with flair and gave a good imitation of surprise. "Miss Juliet, how nice of you to drop by!"

Her laughter chimed throughout the club.

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine  
_

Rick offered her his arm and bowed deeply. Julie curtseyed and took aforementioned arm, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw how he had cleaned up his humble abode.

Candles covered almost every flat surface, his table was set with trays and warming pans nearby (covered), and a bottle of wine chilled next to the two seats.

She turned to compliment him, but Rick was staring at her, his mouth open. Julie squinted at him in confusion.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe. "Hoki was right."

"What?"

Rick slowly grinned. "I did need a heads up." Julie blushed, something that rarely happened. Rick's hand caught hers and he brought it to his lips. "You know what I said earlier about nothing happening that you didn't want to happen?"

Julie nodded. She felt her heart hammer in her chest.

Leaning over to her ear, Rick whispered, "All bets are off as long as you're dressed like that."

She slapped him on the arm playfully, making him laugh at her.

"After you, _mademoiselle_," he perfectly enunciated, pulling back her chair for her.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
_

"I'm glad you were able to get reservations, seeing how the place is packed," Julie quipped.

"I know the manager," Rick teased as he slipped into his seat.

Smiling, Julie shook her head. "You're as bad as Tom."

"Oh?"

"He and I used to tease each other constantly," she confessed.

"Seems like you two still do." Rick corked the wine with expertise.

As he poured, Julie tilted her head, watching him. He could feel it, despite his gaze on the goblet in front of him.

And when he looked up, her eyes met his. The expression in them made his mouth go dry. She quickly looked down, blushing. He decided not to mention it.

* * *

_Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl  
Let me make your broken heart like new  
_

Eddie Holman's voice poured over the room from the record player. Julie finally put down her fork. "Rick, this was wonderful," she said with surprise.

"Well, thank you."

She smiled at his sarcastic tone. "Tom didn't tell me you could cook," she explained. "I stick with my comment earlier; you should open a restaurant."

Rick paused, flabbergasted. "I thought you forgot about that."

Julie's head shot down, and he could tell her cheeks were flushing. But she finally spoke, looking up at him. "I didn't forget anything."

And his breath caught in his throat, threatening never to return.

_Oh, my lonely girl, lonely girl  
Don't you know this lonely boy loves you_

Mistaking his expression for horror, Julie's face almost crumbled in front of him. But she quickly started talking.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Before she could speak another word, Rick was at her side, holding her shoulders with his hands gently, and his lips upon hers.

She was surprised; he could feel her hands shoot up as if to push him off. He couldn't let her do that. One hand reached up to touch her jaw, cupping it as if she was made out of glass.

Her body slowly relaxed. The hands reaching up to push him away now touched as if to measure the width of his shoulders. Her mouth softened slightly, not as rigid and unresponsive anymore. One hand tremulously reached up to run through his hair.

When they finally moved apart, Rick was surprised to see her expression full of fear.

"Julie, what's wrong?" he asked, the back of his hand rubbing against her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you." _Please say I didn't hurt you, please, please, please_…

"You didn't." Her voice came out choked. "It… It's nothing."

She turned and started fidgeting with her silverware. This wasn't the calm, confident flirt who had been driving him crazy not five minutes ago.

"Try that again with feeling."

Biting her lip, Julie asked, "Did Tom ever tell you about his best friend growing up?"

_Ever since he broke your heart you seem so lost  
Each time you pass my way  
How I long to take your hand  
And say don't cry, I'll kiss your tears away  
_

"You have more baggage than an airport," Rick said. His tone cut her, making her head raise with her eyes flashing at him. "Every time I make a move, you have some excuse about something. Let me guess, your dad paid him to date you when you were little, right?" His voice weighed with sarcasm.

"No!" Julie snapped back. "He pretended to be friends with Tom to get close to me, then tried to rape me!"

As soon as she spoke, her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Rick stared at her. "How old were you?" he asked. His voice had lost all emotion.

Julie stared at her knees. "Thirteen."

"Jeez." Rick stood, running a hand through his hair. "Julie, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know." Julie looked up at him again. "I know you've been friends with Tom for a while. It ripped Tom apart last time, when Jack betrayed him." Rick now remembered her starting to mention a Jack at the beach, when they had walked to the club.

Her eyes begged him to understand. Rick slowly sank down to her level again. His hands reached towards her, holding her face gently. "I will never ever hurt you or Thomas like that," he vowed.

"That's what makes you different than him," she whispered.

"What?"

Julie shrugged, embarrassed. "When you say that, I know I can trust you."

_You think that only his two lips can kiss your lips  
And make your heart stand still  
_

Rick stood, offering her his hand. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Dance with me?"

She stood and let him lead her into the middle of the room. His hands circled her waist and she let her head rest on his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat. They gently swayed to the music, back and forth.

No words were spoken. But Julie knew that the man who held her now thought her the prettiest sass in the world and loved that about her.

Rick's lips touched her forehead. "I meant what I said earlier."

"You won't hurt me?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Chuckling, he said, "Well, yes, but I was referring to when you refused to come in." Julie smiled at that. "I won't make you do anything you don't want. At any time."

"That's a first for me, you know," she admitted. "Most guys want as much as they can get."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted that," he informed her dryly, "but I also want you to trust me." _Tell her, you coward,_ he silently reprimanded himself.

A mischievous smile curved onto Julie's face. "If Tom found us like that, you know that he'd not be too happy."

"That's putting it mildly." Rick grinned. "Thomas'd _kill_ us!"

_But once you're in my arms you'll see  
No one can kiss your lips the way I will

* * *

_

_Tell her, tell her, tell her_…

"I hope you're not thinking about me, with that expression," Julie interrupted his thoughts.

"Sort of." _C'mon, you coward_.

Julie frowned at that.

"Nothing bad!" Rick assured her. "I…" he swallowed and tried again. "I…"

"You…" she prompted.

"I…"

_Breathe, breathe, breathe_…

"I think I love you," he finally said.

_Oh, my lonely girl, lonely girl  
Don't you know this lonely boy loves you  
Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl  
Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Uptown Girl by Billy Joel; Hey There,Lonely Girl by Eddie Holman. Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Is anybody reading this?

_

* * *

_

_I'm sorry for everything I've said  
And for anything I forgot to say  
When things get so complicated  
I stumble at best muddle through  
_

"What time is it?" Julie's question surprised Rick, who lifted his lips from hers. They now sat on his couch, making out.

He glanced at the clock then put his head back down. "Midnight."

To his disappointment, Julie jerked away. "Drat!" She ran to where her clutch was at her old seat. She quickly straightened, fixing her hair from how Rick had earlier mussed it. "I promised Tom I'd have the Ferrari back…" she glanced at the clock, "two minutes ago!"

Rick let out a groan and dropped his head back. "Do you have to listen to whatever he says?" he demanded.

She glared at him, clearly annoyed. "Do you want to start a relationship with me, with my older and taller brother mad at you?" His eyes flashed at the comment about his height and shot up from his seat on the loveseat.

"He's only got a few inches on me and you know that!"

"Whatever, _Orville_!"

"You said you wouldn't mention that!"

Julie crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just mad because we can't keep necking!" she shot back.

"Well, yeah! Most girls-" As soon as he said that, he wished he could take it back.

"What?" Julie whispered.

"Nothing." Rick looked down at his feet. "Juliz, I-"

"What did you say?" Great, now she had that broken look in her eyes.

Now frustrated and annoyed, Rick snapped, "I said, 'most girls!'" Julie stared at him, her eyes widening. "I had a life before you, Julie! Remember, you said you were going to have fun while you waited for Mr. Right. If you're going to have fun, what makes you think he's not going to?"

_I wish that our lives could be simple  
I don't want the world only you  
_

"Yeah, but how much fun have you had?" she challenged. "Not as much as I've had!"

"Are you admitting I'm your Mr. Right?" Rick asked.

Julie pushed back her hair in frustration. "I didn't say that!"

Rick felt like he'd been slapped in the face. "Julie, I love you! I'm willing to say that, why aren't you?"

"I don't know if I love you or not!"

"That's totally-"

Julie held up a hand to stop his words. "I'm leaving," she informed him. "I don't want to have this discussion right now!"

"Then when do you?" Rick demanded. "You're avoiding this!"

"Rick!"

"You are! You're going around with this 'poor little rich girl' attitude and flirting act that gets you whatever you want! Has anyone ever given you a hard time besides your father? You're twenty-four, get over it!"

_Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face  
But there's never the time never the place  
_

Her hand hit him across the face before she turned on her heel and stormed out.

Rick watched her go, rubbing his jaw.

"Why the jaw? Why is it always the jaw?"

_So this letter will have to do  
I love you

* * *

_

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

Magnum glanced at the clock again. "Where is she?" he demanded, jumping up and beginning to pace.

Higgins calmly sipped on his brandy and tonic. "Honestly, Magnum, I would think that you would credit your sister with a little more self-control and common sense. She is probably stuck in traffic or something."

"If she had common sense, she wouldn't be out with Rick!" Magnum snapped. "Besides, traffic at 12:15 at night?"

A car roared outside. Magnum relaxed for a minute.

Then he heard the car door slam.

Frowning, he turned to see the door fling open and Julie run down the stairs. "Julz-" She ran straight past him and into the bedroom. From the blur that he saw, he had seen tears down her cheeks.

_I'm going to kill Rick._

Higgins stared after her then turned to Magnum. "Magnum, I hope you don't feel bad if I set the lads on him."

Magnum stared after his sister. "My sentiments exactly."

_And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me_

"Higgins, I appreciate you waiting up for Julie with me, but…"

"Not a word." Higgins stood up, dignity at its best. "I understand that you would appreciate some time alone with your sister. Besides, I must start working with the lads. Good evening."

As Higgins walked out the door, Magnum looked over at the door. He sighed. "Julie, what did you do now?"

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
_

Knock, knock. "Go away!"

Magnum sighed. "Julie, its Tom. Let me in."

"No!" He could hear the sniffles, just like when she was sixteen and her latest crush didn't return the feelings.

"Julz, just talk to me!" Magnum pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

Looking at the door, Magnum considered his options. "Julie, I can pick this lock easily. I don't want to intrude on your privacy, but I need to know what happened."

"Oh, just like you needed to know what happened with Jack?"

He winced. After all, that was still a sore spot. He could see in his mind's eye himself yelling at her about seducing his best friend, only to hear from Jack the next day about how easy a lay Tom Magnum's sister had been. Tom wondered if Jack had ever been able to have kids.

"Juliet," Magnum warned. "That was totally uncalled for."

The door opened slightly, to show a red-eyed Julie. "What do you care about what I do now, Thomas?" she spat out at him angrily.

"I've cared about you since the moment I first saw you, a day old!"

Julie crossed her arms over her chest. "How many times have you called me in the past year, Tom?" When he refused to respond, she added, "How many times have you written? If you cared that much about me, you'd at least drop a line so I knew you were still alive! I've had to request the Honolulu paper and hope that they mention whatever case you were on so I know that you haven't died!"

"Julz…" Magnum gestured with his hands. "I'm… I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Tommy." She blinked back a few tears. "I'm sick of getting hurt by you."

_Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be  
_

"Stop the drama, Julie." Magnum frowned when she started to openly cry at that. "Julie, what happened? What did he say?"

"He…" she hiccupped. "He said I was over dramatic and needed to get over what happened to me!"

"Good. It's time someone besides me said that."

"TOM!" she snapped. "You're not helping!"

_And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me  
_

_When she was younger, Julie denied having any problems because of Dad. But it didn't take a genius or a psychiatrist to see that she had commitment problems thanks to our father. The man never looked at her twice. She spent the first fifteen years of her life trying to buy his acceptance._

_Finally, after Jack hurt her, she decided to either do her 'poor me' act, or seduce into getting her way._

_Sometimes, I preferred the old Julie. The one that was blunt but charming. The one that danced on my feet in the kitchen. The one that had not been hurt and told to express herself to get her way._

"Rick's the only person besides me who sees what you really are, Julie!" Magnum snapped back. "You've deluded yourself into thinking everyone should pity you. Your dad hated the fact that you were a girl. Your mother died when you were thirteen, the same year that one of my friends tried to rape you. I'm sorry! But you're a grown woman now and you're a stronger person than this, Julie!"

Julie stared at him, open-mouthed. But he wasn't finished.

"Don't you think I have as many issues as you? Dad pressured me until I ran away from home. Mom died suddenly, and I was backstabbed by one of my best friends. I went to 'Nam and saw some things that could send someone into a spiral of insanity. And I still get up every day and go to work and try to live a normal life. All that you do is hide away behind Dad's money and name and go to twenty different shrinks to hear that this isn't your fault and that you've been abused your whole life." Magnum paused.

A lone tear fell down Julie's cheek. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry to me." Magnum sighed, pushing his hair back. "I shouldn't yell at you, but you need someone to tell you the truth."

"Rick said about the same thing," she admitted.

"And you yelled at him?" Magnum guessed.

"Yeah." Julie wiped at her eyes. "I guess," she tried to smile, "I just don't like people telling me I'm wrong."

_So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
_

Magnum opened up his arms, an invitation for a hug. Julie hesitated, then catapulted into his arms, holding him fiercely. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

"Don't worry," he soothed, rubbing her back gently. "It's ok."

For a while, they stood there, Magnum rubbing her back while Julie let the last tears fall. She finally stepped away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. The gesture made Magnum smile; the last time she had done that was before their mother's death.

She seemed to guess his thoughts, because she said, "It's been a while since I didn't care if someone saw me cry."

"Yeah." Magnum shook his head. "You and Rick are perfect together."

"Really?" she asked, musing.

"Oh yes. You put each other in their place. Besides, he's making you admit that you've been being shallow." She glared at him, earning another chuckle from him. "You make him be a better person, Julz."

Julie shrugged. "He makes me act like a two year old."

"That's healthy, every once in a while. At least you're not flirting as much to get your way."

_Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you  
_

Julie stumbled slightly and laughed at herself. "I guess I'm sleepy," she admitted.

Magnum didn't answer; he only scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the other room. With the air of a martyr, he helped her slip into her pajamas, brush her teeth and hair, and tuck her into bed.

She reached for him, mumbling, "G'night, Tommy…"

Pause. Magnum turned back to her and kissed her forehead with a smile. "G'night, Julie-babe."

_Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
_

In her sleep, Julie frowned, giggled, batted at invisible insects, and sighed. She rolled from side to side until she finally found a comfortable position.

Magnum looked over from his seat on the couch, in the other room.

Chuckling he returned his attention to the book he was reading.

When she made a whimpering noise he was at her side in a heartbeat. He held her close, stroking her hair out of her eyes as he whispered meaningless reassurances.

_I didn't sleep well that night. I don't think anyone did, except Julie. But it's not every day you have such a huge revelation about yourself._

_Like she loved me  
When she loved me  
_

_I had a feeling Rick wasn't sleeping well tonight, either._

Magnum grinned at the thought.

_It served him right; now he knew how most of his former girlfriends had felt when dating him_.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

* * *

_

Tony grimaced at Carlo. "No mistakes this time," he muttered. Carlo shot him a dirty look, but Tony ignored it.

* * *

_There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on,  
Though what I used to be, I still depend upon.  
For now I realize that good can come from bad._

_That may not make me wise, but, oh, it makes me glad!_

The sun rose, a glorious pink in the sky, painting as far as the eye could see with powerfully rich colors. The waves of the ocean softly lapped at the sand. Birds chirped at each other. The air was filled with the scent of tuberose.

Julie opened her eyes with a smile on her face. Despite her eyes feeling gritty and her head aching slightly, she felt like a huge weight had fallen from her chest.

Today, she would go to Rick and apologize. Admit she needed help. Somehow make him realize she needed him as much as he needed her.

She skipped over to her dresser, taking much deliberation in her outfit.

After all, it wasn't every day you tried to convince the man that you are falling in love to take you back after a mistake.

_And I--I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams.  
But I don't mind, for now I love the world I see.  
No change in heart--a change in me.  
_

Magnum woke to hear Julie humming in the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes, wondering how she could be so cheerful.

She came out with her wet hair carefully braided into twin pigtails.

"Hey, you haven't worn your hair like that since you were eleven!" Magnum noted with surprise.

Julie shrugged. "I feel young today."

He nodded, smiling. "I like it."

"You think Rick'll like it, too?" she asked, shuffling her feet.

Arching an eyebrow, Magnum questioned her with his eyes.

"I owe him an apology," Julie explained.

"He'll love it."

_For in my dark despair, I slowly understood  
My perfect world out there had disappeared for good.  
_

As soon as Julie left the Guest House, Apollo and Zeus came running around the corner, barking with ecstasy. Julie giggled, feeling again like the young girl that used to play hide-and-seek with her older brother.

"Down, boys!" she commanded, but her tone softened the order.

Both dogs fell back and waited patiently for her next instructions. No fidgeting, no whining. Their eyes spoke open adoration.

She petted them. "I'll play with you later," she promised.

The Ferrari opened smoothly after she slid the key in the door lock. Tom had lent it to her, knowing her responsible nature according to vehicles. After turning the ignition, she backed out and sped through the front gate onto the road.

_But in its place I feel a truer life begin.  
And it's so good and real, it must come from within!  
_

Birds sang as she sped towards the club. A smile curved onto her face. But everything makes you smile when you're in love.

She only hoped that Rick wasn't still upset about last night.

_And if he was_… A wicked gleam came into Julie's eye. Making up was always fun.

_And I--I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams.  
But I don't mind, for now I love the world I see.  
No change in heart--a change in me.  
_

The club soon came into sight.

Julie's heart started pounding like crazy as she pulled up in front. The valet hurried to her service, a harrowed look upon his face. When he saw her, his frown deepened.

"I don't think you should go in there now, Miss Julie," he hesitated.

"What?" Julie arched an eyebrow at him, puzzled. "Why?"

"He's…" the boy gestured with his hands, "busy."

"Oh, well, then I'll wait." She hurried inside after tossing him the keys.

Fumbling for them, the valet shouted, "Wait, don't…!"

_No change of heart--a change in me.

* * *

_

Rick stared at his glass, turning it around its coaster with one finger. "Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?" he mumbled, banging his head again on the hard surface of the bar.

"Rick!" Hoki tried to grab Rick's hair to stop him. "Stop beating yourself up over her! There's tons of girls out there."

"But none of them have those brown eyes…"

"Hello, Rick."

Rick turned in his seat to see the smug blonde from a few days ago in front of him. Last time he had seen her, she had been three sheets to the wind and throwing her bourbon all over him. His clothes from that night still reeked.

"What do you want, Charlene?" Rick asked, his words clipped and precise.

"Can't I just be saying hello?" she pouted, a sly look in her eyes.

"It's never just hello for you, Charlene, and I'm not in the mood for a tumble in the sheets." Rick slammed his glass down and stood, walking towards the back balcony.

"Rick!" She hurried to catch up with him. Her hand grabbed his sleeve. "Can't we just…" she slid her arms up his, wrapping them around his neck as she snuggled against him, "talk?" Her lips barely brushed against his ear.

"Char-" Suddenly her lips pressed against his. He let out a "mmph!" and tried to push her off. He might as well try to push the Rock of Gibraltar.

Finally, she moved. And Rick saw, over her shoulder, Julie's wide eyes staring straight at him. Her hand cupped over her mouth in shock.

"_Oh, no_!" he whispered.

Julie turned on her heel and ran for the door. Charlene thought he had enjoyed himself and moved in for another kiss.

"Get off me!" Rick shouted at her, shoving her away. He ignored her squawking and ran after Julie. "Julie! Julie, wait!"

Suddenly, his blood ran cold when he heard her scream.

* * *

Author's Note: Radames Letter from Aida; When She Loved Me, by Randy Newman; A Change in Me from Beauty and the Beast. REVIEW! DARN YOU! REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Darn USA won't give me rights to Hawaii, or Magnum PI. Anyway, read on!

* * *

Julie could barely see through her tears. She ran into someone and mumbled an apology while trying to wipe her vision clean.

"That's ok, girlie. You made our job that much easier."

Her blood ran cold when she recognized the voice. She slowly looked up into Tony's eyes.

A scream ripped from her throat.

"Shut her up!" Carlo snapped, grabbing at her flailing legs. Tony covered her mouth with his hand, pressing her against him to muffle the sound.

"Miss Julie!" The valet came out of nowhere. Annoyed, Carlo pulled out his gun and let out two shots.

Screams erupted from the club and Julie's eyes widened. They quickly closed, however, and her body went limp from a lack of oxygen. Tony caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Quick, get to the car!" he shouted, running.

* * *

Rick shoved past the people running from the door, shouting Julie's name repeatedly. He finally reached the outside in time to see a car peel away.

"NO!" Rick ran to his own car and jumped in, speeding after them.

"I'm not letting you take her," he muttered as he weaved steadily in and out of traffic after them.

* * *

"The short one's following us," Carlo said, looking over his shoulder. "Should I shoot him?"

"Too many people, it'll cause too much attention."

Carlo looked back at the unconscious girl in the back seat. He grinned with a look that would make most women shrivel in revulsion. "She's a looker, ain't she?"

"You're not allowed to touch her!" Tony snapped. "If she's raped, it'll cause more attention to the body!"

"Too bad."

* * *

Rick saw the light turn red. He floored it, trying to catch up with the sedan.

Unfortunately, his car collided with another.

Ignoring the swearing driver of the other vehicle, he struggled out of his car and ran as much as he could, until he realized that Julie's kidnappers were out of sight.

"_Julie_…"

* * *

_You know I can't smile without you _

_I can't smile without you _

_I can't laugh and I can't sing _

_I'm findin' it hard to do anything _

_The police station in Honolulu always was chaotic, but today I could do without the havoc_.

Magnum sank onto the bench in the police waiting room, burying his face in his hands. Rick sat next to him, a tragic look in his eyes. TC only kept twisting his cap in his hands. Higgins tried to pace in his crutches. Under any other circumstances, Magnum knew he'd be laughing until his sides ached. But Julie was now at the mercy of the Mob.

Mac came out from one of the room, accompanied by a police officer. Magnum rose to his feet, Rick echoing his actions.

"Well?" Magnum asked after a long pause.

"Well, we've checked the information you've given us, Mr. Magnum," the officer read the report. "It all checks out. Two men Chicago's identified as Mob hands arrived on the flight after your sister. We're sending some men to their hotel to see if we find anything."

"Find anything? They're probably gone by now!" Magnum argued. "This is my little sister, damn it!"

"Magnum, we're trying!" Mac argued. "You should have come to me sooner. Now our hands are tied until they show their hand. We can't find them at the moment."

"This is all my fault," Rick said with no emotion in his voice. His face looked numb.

"It's nobody's fault." Mac took off his cap and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. "From what you've told me, these guys were desperate. They would have gotten her eventually."

At Magnum's glare, he fell silent.

"What can we do?" Higgins filled the silence.

"At the moment?" The officer shook his head. "Pray as hard as you can."

* * *

_You see I feel sad when you're sad _

_I feel glad when you're glad _

_If you only knew what I'm goin' through _

After much persuasion from Mac and Magnum, Rick went home. As soon as he walked in the door, though, the smell of Julie's perfume hit his nose and sent him senses whirling.

_Why didn't I just shove Charlene away_? Rick asked himself angrily for the hundredth time.

Despite the many assurances that this wasn't his fault, he knew better. If he hadn't picked that stupid fight with Julie, she would be safe and sound, maybe in his arms right now.

For the first time since he met Julie, he didn't feel guilty when he lit a cigarette.

He needed to wash away the smell of her. For his sanity.

_I just can't smile without you

* * *

_

Magnum stared at the phone as if willing it to ring. Mac and the police crowded the main room of the Guest House. Higgins had agreed willingly to let them wire the phone in case the kidnappers decided to try and fleece some extra cash out of this whole deal.

_I felt like I should be doing something. But what else could I do? The hotel search had proved fruitless- these guys apparently weren't as stupid as we originally thought. The room was cleaner than it usual was after the maids went through. They left no clue about where they were taking Julie._

_We only knew they couldn't escape. The Coast Guard watched the water, the airport had been notified, and there were no roads off of Hawaii._

_Now all we did was sit and wait._

Zeus and Apollo seemed to have sense what had happened, because they lay at Magnum's feet whimpering every once in a while. When the door opened, their heads perked up until they saw it wasn't Julie.

But, patiently, they only would lie down again, until the door opened again.

Their faith was reassuring. Slightly.

_You came along just like a song _

_And brightened my day _

_Who'da believed that you were part of a dream

* * *

_

Julie woke up to hear someone yelling. The accent reminded her of Chicago.

That woke her up instantly. And made her regret trying to sit up.

"Mr. Romo, I have her in my possession right now! All we need to do is kill her and get going. Why not get a bit of extra cash from it, eh?"

Muffled talking responded. Julie blinked repeatedly to try and focus on what details she could perceive. They appeared to be in a cheap hotel, as she gathered from the cigarette ash on the floor and rank smell. She grimaced and tried to move away.

Her hands were tied behind her back, as were her feet at the ankles. She tested the rope. With a good knife, she could probably break free. The gag at her mouth appeared to be a clean handkerchief.

_Thank goodness for small miracles_, she thought wryly.

To her dismay, the one not on the phone kept giving her a lecherous eye. When she glared at him, he winked and blew her a kiss. _Disgusting_.

She wondered if Tom was making an effort to find her.

* * *

_Now it all seems light years away _

Magnum jumped when someone knocked on the door to the Guest House. One Lieutenant signaled for him and Higgins to get down. The dogs started barking suddenly.

The door swung open and the Lieutenant pointed the gun at Rick.

"Hey, ease off, will ya?" Rick demanded, raising his hands in the air in the universal, '_Don't shoot_,' gesture.

"Rick, what in the hell are you doing here?" Magnum demanded.

"My staff kicked me out," Rick admitted, climbing down the stairs. Zeus and Apollo growled at him. "Look, she likes me, so knock it off!" he demanded to them. They gruffed then sat back down.

"They kicked you out?" Magnum repeated, as if he didn't hear properly.

"Yeah, I can't keep my mind on my work." Rick sat down next to him. "Any word yet?" he asked, clasping his knees. Magnum recognized the twitching and edginess in Rick's body.

"Nothing." Both men stared at the telephone, as if that would make it ring.

_Now some people say happiness takes so_

_Very long to find_

_Well I'm finding it hard leavin' your love behind me _

The hours passed. TC arrived after finishing his work. He came in looking as pale as he could with his dark features.

"Anything?" The silence answered him eloquently.

Mac stepped around, picking up items and putting them back. Magnum wanted to yell at him to stop. He only moved when Mac picked up a copy of Elizabeth Barrett Browning's greatest works.

"PUT THAT BACK!"

Jumping like he'd been touched with a live wire, Mac's wide eyes accused Magnum. "You scared the hell out of me, Magnum! What's so special about a dusty old book, anyway?"

"It's Julie's," Magnum answered.

The anger in Mac melted away into embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He handed it gingerly over to Magnum, who flipped through the pages.

Rick looked at it with longing. Magnum noticed, and, after carefully holding it and studying it, handed the book over to Rick. "It's her favorite poet," he explained.

Nodding, Rick opened it and flipped through the pages. The margins had notes commenting on style, meanings, images, and other fancy lingo Rick didn't recognize. A bookmark rested at a poem. _When had she last read this_? Rick wondered.

He read silently, "_First time he kissed me, he but only kissed/ The fingers of this hand wherewith I write_…" He half-smiled, remembering that kiss on her hand at the club, her first night in Hawaii.

The phone rang.

Everyone jumped, visibly. Higgins hobbled over, leaning on his cane. TC leaned over towards the table. Magnum looked over at Mac, waiting for his nod.

The phone recorder was connected. Mac nodded silently.

Magnum picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Julie, what-" Tom could faintly hear her muffled cry as she was dragged from the phone. "Julie! What are you doing to her?"

"Hello, Mr. Magnum." The Chicago accent grated on Magnum's nerves. "It seems your sister has a little problem with our hospitality. She's already bit me twice to get out of here."

"Good." Mac shook his head at Magnum, but Magnum glared back. Why shouldn't she defend herself?

"Well, it makes me upset, Mr. Magnum. And do you know what happens when I'm upset?" Magnum felt his stomach flop when he heard Julie crying out.

"_No, no, please, don't—TOMMY_!" The scream ripped his heart.

"STOP IT!" Magnum shouted at him. "Leave her alone, this is between you and me!"

"Will you listen?" the voice asked, confident and smug.

Rick's fists tightened into white rocks. He longed to bash that idiot's head in.

"What do you want?" Magnum asked.

"You know where the Mahua Hiki dock is?"

_His instructions were simple. I was to arrive alone, with no one else, at the dock and leave a garbage bag with half a million in it. I was to wear a red bandana so they could identify me. I would drop the money in a trash boat at the end of the dock. If the police came, Julie died sooner and in a lot of pain_.

* * *

Rick and TC stood in disguise at their posts. Rick pretended to be a Union Worker building a wall. TC drove one of the construction vehicles. Both had smudged as much dirt as they could onto their faces, making it hard to recognize them. They had arrived three hours early.

Magnum drove up in the Ferrari.

Mac and his men stood ready to get out when necessary. Hopefully, Magnum would distract them long enough so Rick and TC could get Julie. That was, _if_ Julie was on this dock. Mac was starting to have his suspicions.

"Something's not right, Magnum," Mac breathed into his walkie-talkie.

"Since when is my sister being kidnapped right, Mac?" Magnum retorted.

"No!" Mac snapped. "I mean, this is too easy. I don't think she's on this dock."

Hanging his head, Magnum replied, "I have to take that chance, Mac."

Mac sighed. "I know."

Rick looked up from his place at the brick wall then back at his task. He hoped with all his heart that Julie was nearby and safe.

Stepping out of the Ferrari, Magnum slowly tied the bandana on his forehead, with sure movements. He reached back in and picked up the garbage bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He walked slowly to the other side of the pier. After looking both ways, he dropped it onto the barge.

Walking back, he could feel someone's eyes on his back.

But no one came out to get the money. They waited for three hours to no avail. Finally, they went back to the house, depressed. Julie was probably dead now.

* * *

Apollo started barking like crazy. Higgins stood, his heart in his throat.

The cars pulled up as Higgins hobbled out of the house.

When Higgins opened his mouth to ask how it went, Magnum held up a hand with curt movement. He stormed passed Higgins to the Guest House.

"I take it this was unsuccessful." Mac shook his head at Higgins' talk.

"You could say that."

Magnum snapped off the lights inside the Guest House and walked over to his bed. He collapsed on it.

After about ten minutes of silence, he finally gave into the sobs.

The bed shook with the force of his crying.

He had failed Julie.

* * *

After picking up the money that Magnum had left, Tony and Carlo had put Julie in the bathtub. That way, less blood to clean up.

But that was hours ago. And she was still alive.

Julie could hear Tony's drunken slur from the other room. "Yeah, and the boss thinks I can't keep my mouth shut. But you know better, dontcha, doll?"

A fake, but definitely feminine giggle answered him. Julie's ears perked.

Another girl in the room? Her hopes soared.

She could hear someone coming and sank back down in the bathtub, pretending to be asleep.

"Jeez, what a couple of losers," a think accent mumbled, definitely female. "Think they're kings of the world, bet they're lying through their tee- AAH!"

Julie opened her eyes to see a dyed red-head with thick makeup and barely-there clothes staring at her with dark wide eyes.

"Shh!" Julie whispered desperately.

"What did they do to you?" the girl whispered, thunderstruck. And Julie couldn't blame her.

Thanks to her attitude yesterday, she now had thin slivers of cuts up and down her arms. The blood had dried, and they wouldn't scar, but they hurt like hell. She now also had a huge bruise on her cheek from the back of Tony's hand. And her ribs… if they weren't broken, it would be a miracle.

"That's not important," Julie whispered back. "Please, you got to help me get out of here. They're going to kill me!"

The girl stared at her, still stunned. But then she slowly nodded. "I may be trash, but even I have my limits." She held out a hand, covered with lacquered nails and cheap rings. "My name's Rochelle." She gave a tentative smile.

"Julie." Julie nodded towards her tied up arms. Rochelle wisely put her hand away.

"So do you want me to cut these open?" she asked instead.

"No! We'll never get both of us out of here; I've already tried that." Julie tried to wriggle over so her voice wouldn't carry. "I need you to go to the police and tell them where I am. My brother's looking for me."

"Ok." Rochelle pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, which surprised Julie. Rochelle shrugged. "Directions to places."

"Ah." Julie wisely did not comment, but told her the phone number to Robin's Nest.

As Rochelle left, Julie whispered, "Please hurry."

* * *

Author's Note: Can't Smile Without You, by. . . Barry Manilow? I think? Don't quote me on that, I just know that I didn't write the song. Anyway, enjoy, people!


End file.
